Forever Friends
by JorgeHuracan
Summary: Una historia sobre las mane 6 que deben poner su amistad a prueba contra problemas de la vida escolar. Romance, drama, comedia, personajes humanizados
1. El primer amor (Re-escrito)

**HOLA, BUENO PARA LOS NUEVOS: SEAN BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FIC, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO QUE RE-ESCRIBI PORQUE EL OTRO ME SALIO MAL, PESIMO…HORRIBLE Y CREO QUE ESTE VA A ESTAR MEJOR (AL MENOS YO QUEDE CONFORME) BIEN EMPECEMOS…**

Las seis más grandes amigas de toda la escuela se encontraban en un problema, se acercaba una de las festividades más importantes de la escuela LA FIESTA DE LA PRIMAVERA y no tenían pareja para el baile, era el ultimo recreo del día y las amigas luego de caminar por la escuela riendo y hablando cualquier cosa deciden sentarse a descansar para seguir charlando mas tranquilamente

-Bueno chicas, ¿Ya saben con quien irán al baile de primavera?-Pregunto Rarity, que hace rato quería hablar del tema

-¡Yo no iré! Ya saben chicas no me gusta ese tipo de fiestas-Dijo Twilight Sparkle nerviosa, pero la verdad era que nadie la había invitado al baile, esto no era novedad ya que NUNCA nadie la ha invitado a un baile.

-Yo iré con Soarin-Dice Rainbow Dash con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡¿SIIIIIII?!-Preguntan todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, con sorpresa

-Finalmente se decidió ¿eh? Bueno ya sabíamos que Soarin estaba loquito por ti-Dijo Pinkie con su alegría característica.

-Si…bueno no digo que sea la gran cosa, es solo un baile ¿no?-Dijo Rainbow

-¿SOLO UN BAILE?...Para ti será solo un baile esta, amigas, puede ser la noche de nuestras vidas-Dijo Rarity exagerando como siempre.

-Si lo que digas, ¿Y que hay de ustedes chicas? ¿Ya tienen pareja?-Pregunto Rainbow al resto de sus amigas.

Nadie quiso responder, así que Rainbow decidió preguntar una por una.

-Bueno…Pinkie ¿Al menos vendrás a la fiesta?

-Esa es una pregunta en serio…Sabes que lo que mas me gusta en el mundo es festejar, de hecho anoche soñé que era una poni rosa que tenia una marca en el trasero llamada Cutie Mark y me la había ganado por festejar mucho…-Termino Pinkie su historia dejando a todas con cara de "OKAY".

-Okay…¿Y que hay de ti Fluttershy? ¿Iras?-Pregunto Rainbow a la amiga de su infancia.

-Si, aunque no tengo pareja espero pasarla muy bien si vamos juntas amigas-Dijo tiernamente Fluttershy.

Rainbow miro ahora a Applejack, ya que era la única que no había hablado-¿Qué pasa Applejack? Dime que iras, estoy segura de que tu si tienes pareja-Alabo a su amiga Rainbow.

-JAJA, gracias por el cumplido Dashie, pero no tengo pareja…De igual forma iré, es mejor que quedarse en casa sola y con un mar de libros-Dijo Applejack enviando la indirecta a Twilight.

-¡Oye! Yo no iré y punto-Dijo amargamente Twilight.

-Vamos Twilight te divertirás, tomaremos algo y bailaremos-Dijo Rarity intentando convencer a su amiga.

-Un no es un NO-Dijo Twilight mientras tocaba la campana para entrar a clases nuevamente-¡La campana! Vamos chicas o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Twilight que se levanto rápidamente para ir a clases y evitar la conversación con sus amigas.

Las demás se fueron lentamente dejando a Applejack y Rainbow solas.

-Que amargada es Twilight-Dijo Rainbow.

-Debe tener sus razones Dashie…debemos respetar lo que hace ya sabes que ella ira solo si Trixie la invita-Dijo Applejack recordándole a su Rainbow que Twilight sentía cosas por la cabellos plateados.

-Aun no entiendo como le gusta esa bruja que solo nos hace la vida imposible-Dijo enojada Rainbow.

-Vamos Dashie tu sabes como es el amor…es impredecible, además Trixie no es tan tan tan tan mala, deberíamos darle una oportunidad como tu se la diste a Soarin-Dijo AJ mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de clases.

Rainbow dio un suspiro y dijo-Si tú lo dices-Y se fue a clases.

**MAS TARDE…**

Las clases se habían acabado, las chicas se despedían y cada una se iba en solitario a su casa, excepto Twilight y Fluttershy, ya que Fluttershy dijo que le tenía una sorpresa a Twilight, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, Twilight se percata que Trixie esta fuera de ella y estaba intentando entrar.

-Espera Fluttershy…Trixie esta intentando entrar a tu casa-Dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Si Twilight es que…-No alcanzo a terminar Fluttershy cuando Twilight ya iba corriendo a detener a Trixie.

-Trixie, detente ahí mismo-Dijo una enojada Twilight.

-¡Oh! Twilight…esto no es lo que parece-Dijo Trixie nerviosa al ver que Twilight no entendía sus intenciones.

-¡Crees que soy tonta! Es obvio que intentas robarle a Fluttershy-Dijo Twilight apuntando con su dedo a Trixie, en eso la chica cabellos plateados no se aguanta y empezó a reír sin parar.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-Dijo Twilight intentando que Trixie la tomar enserio.

En eso Fluttershy había llegado corriendo y estaba exhausta-¡UF! Como corres…Twilight-Dijo Fluttershy jadeando de cansancio.

-Que bueno que llegas Fluttershy, tu puedes explicarle a Sparkle que es lo que pasa-Dijo Trixie mientras Twilight miraba confundida a ambas.

-Bueno Twilight la verdad es que con Trixie somos amigas desde hace mucho-Dijo Fluttershy mientras, Twilight abría la boca sorprendida.

-Así es que me vine a vivir con mi amiga para que no este tan sola-Dijo Trixie sorprendiendo mas aun a Twilight.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-Grito Twilight de impresión.

-Fluttershy…puedes dejarnos solas, necesitamos conversar algo importante-Dijo con un tono más serio.

-Bueno…no peleen-Dijo Fluttershy entre risas.

-Bueno Trixie creo que te debo una disculpa…-Dijo arrepentida Twilight.

-No hay problema Twilight, pero no es de eso que quería hablar-Dijo Trixie mientras se tocaba los brazos en señal de nervios-¿Sabes porque me vine a vivir donde Fluttershy?

-Porque…queda cerca de la escuela-Dijo Twilight entre risas.

-NO, es porque…quería estar…más cerca de…ti-Dijo Trixie con mucho nerviosismo y colorándose entera.

Twilight no tuvo respuestas y empezó a creer que estaba en una especie de sueño, nunca imagino que Trixie diría algo como eso.

-Twilight…-Dijo Trixie recuperando otra vez el habla-YO…Y...Yo…te…amo-Dijo Trixie tartamudeando.

-Trixie, ¿es verdad lo que dices?-Dijo Twilight agachando la vista.

-Si…escúchame me gustas hace tiempo…por eso a ti no te molestaba como a tus amigas-Dijo Trixie, en lo que Twilight empezó a reír despacio-¿Pasa algo Twilight?-Pregunto Trixie debido a las risas de Twilight.

Twilight levanto la cabeza y se acerco a Trixie-Lo que pasa es que yo…-Twilight no podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta, Trixie se desespero y le grito-Dilo Sparkle dilooooo.

-¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! Te he amado desde que te conocí, aunque trates como la mierda a mis amigas, este sentimiento crecía cada vez más…-Dijo Twilight sacando todo lo que tenia que decir.

-¡Guau! No sabía que tú también pensabas eso de mí…-Dijo Trixie emocionada-Twilight, ¿te puedo besar?

-Si-Dijo Twilight sin dudarlo, Trixie se acerco lentamente a Twilight y le beso suavemente sus labios dando así un tierno momento. Al terminar…

-Así que así se siente besar-Dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a Trixie.

-¿Es tu primer beso?-Pregunto sorprendida Trixie.

-Si, no es el tuyo ¿cierto?-Dijo Twilight, a lo que Trixie negó.

-Pero este es mi primer beso especial, y será el mas especial de mi vida porque fue contigo…amor-Dijo Trixie tomándole las manos a Twilight.

-Ya cállate y bésame, pero esta vez mejor que antes…-Dijo Twilight colorándose.

-No te arrepentirás-Dijo Trixie que acto seguido toma la cara de Twilight y le un beso con lengua, empujado la lengua de la pobre Twilight que no sabia besar, cabe destacar que fue un beso muy largo, al separarse dejando un hilo de saliva.

-¡Guau! Me debes enseñar a besar así amor-Dijo Twilight sorprendida de las habilidades besadoras de Trixie.

-Te enseñare con gusto-Dijo pícaramente Trixie-¿Supongo que iremos juntas al baile?-Dijo nerviosa de la respuesta de Twilight.

-Era necesario preguntar, yo te respondo si, y mil veces si, no quiero separarme nunca de ti, Trixie-Dijo Twilight mientras le tomaba las manos a su novia.

La tarde paso, Trixie y Twilight disfrutaron una hermosa tarde conversando y (besándose de paso) felices de encontrar esa persona que habían amado durante mucho tiempo.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS APPLE…**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba Applejack-Como puede pasarte esto, ¡SOY UNA IMBECIL!-Decía mientras iba de un lado a otro en su habitación y daba patadas a su basurero.

En eso oye que alguien toca la puerta-Hermanita, ¿puedo pasar?-Pregunta Big Macintosh.

Applejack lo piensa unos segundos, se sienta en su cama e invita a su hermano Big Macintosh a pasar-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto una Applejack con un tono triste de voz.

-Hermanita, Applebloom y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y hacemos todo lo posible para que la abuela Smith no se entere y tenga mas preocupaciones de las que ya tiene…-Dijo Big Mac mientras su hermana empezaba a votar lagrimas de sus ojos, Big Mac miro a los ojos a Applejack y le dijo-Applejack, puedes decirme lo que te pasa, confía en mi-Dijo Big Mac a lo que saco una sonrisa para que Applejack le tenga confianza.

Applejack seguía botando lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, sin dudar en que su hermano era alguien confiable que la había ayudado muchas veces antes dijo-Esta bien te lo diré, pero no se lo dices a nadie-Dijo Applejack poniendo sus condiciones.

-Seré una tumba hermanita-Dijo Big Mac mirando a su hermana y haciendo un gesto con sus manos sobre su boca que significaba que tenía los labios sellados.

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy…enamorada-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta Applejack.

-JAJAJAJA-Rio sin parar Big Mac.

-¿Y de que te ríes, Big Mac?-Pregunto enojada AJ ya que sentía que su hermano se burlaba de sus sentimientos.

-Creí que te pasaba algo malo, jajaja ay hermanita, enamorarse es lo más lindo de la vida-Dijo un Big Mac inspirado.

-Si, pero a mi me gusta…una chica-Dijo Applejack dejando ver su lesbianismo.

-¿Y? Que tiene de malo que te guste una nena-Dijo Big Mac sacándole una risotada a su hermana-¿Puedo saber quien es?-Dijo Big Mac curioso.

-Bueno…se trata…de…-Applejack tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir el nombre de la persona que le gustaba, a lo que Big Mac esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa de confianza-Es…Rainbow Dash-Dijo Applejack dejando salir el nombre de la chica que la hacia feliz.

-Así que Rainbow, ¿y porque no le dices lo que sientes por ella?-Dijo directamente Big Mac.

-No puedo ahora mismo…ella nos conto hoy que ira al baile con…Soarin-Dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos-Y…yo solo quiero que Dashie sea feliz…aunque no sea yo quien le de esa felicidad-Prosiguió Applejack-¡AY Big Mac! Si hubieras visto su cara de felicidad cuando dijo que Soarin la invito al baile…me dio lo mismo que no fuese yo quien la invito al baile…su sonrisa me hizo el día, escuchar su risa es un canto de ángeles…y para que voy a decirte lo que me provoca su cuerpo jeje…ella se queja de que es un poco plana y dice que le gustaría tener mis pechos…pero ella no sabe que se ve tan sexi tal cual como esta-Termino Applejack con un rio de lagrimas.

Paso el rato y Applejack seguía llorando despacio, y Big Mac pensaba como ayudarla, no encontraba como…hasta que por fin se le encendió la ampolleta.

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamo Big Mac feliz ya que se le había ocurrido una idea, con lo que Applejack se extraño al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Big Mac?-Dijo secándose las lagrimas Applejack.

-Hermanita se me ha ocurrido una idea-Dijo feliz Big Mac.

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto curiosa Applejack.

-Es un secreto que me conto Cheerilee…-Fue interrumpido Big Mac.

-¿La maestra de Apple Bloom?-Pregunto Extrañada Applejack-¿Eres amiga de ella?-Insinuó Applejack.

-Eh…si soy muy amiga de ella, pero eso no te incumbe hermanita jeje-Rio al final Big Mac.

-Bien dime de que se trata-Prosiguió AJ que estaba curiosa por saber.

-¡Momento! Primero que nada debes hacerme un favor-Dijo Big Mac que quería obtener algo a cambio.

-Bueno, bueno ¿que es?-Siguió Applejack que se moría de ganas por saber el secreto.

-Bueno…esto es difícil para mi…es que yo quería invitar al baile a…Fluttershy-Se detuvo Big Mac ya que estaba nervioso.

-¿¡A Fluttershy!?- Interrumpió sorprendida Applejack al ver que su hermano tenía intenciones con su amiga-Hasta que te decidiste, supongo que la invitaras al baile ¿no?

-Eso te quería pedir…si puedes decirle que valla al baile conmigo-Termino Big Mac.

-No se…y si el secreto de Cheerilee no funciona-Dijo preocupada Applejack.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Mira solo te diré que muchos hombres han sucumbido ante ese secreto…te prometo que Rainbow caerá como mosca a tus pies, el secreto no tiene fallas-Dijo confiado Big Mac.

Applejack al escuchar esto se le forma una gran sonrisa ya que piensa si a la maestra Cheerilee le funciono porque a ella no-Bueno me convenciste te ayudare con Fluttershy, ahora dime el secreto-Dijo entusiasmada Applejack.

Big Mac tomo aire ya que sabía que "el secreto" era simple pero difícil de explicar.

-Bueno si estas lista-Applejack respondió con su cabeza afirmativamente-Bien aquí vamos el secreto es…

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¿CUAL SERA EL SECRETO Y COSECUENCIAS TRAERA?**

**NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "FOREVER FRIENDS", CHAU Y QUE TENGAN BUEN DIA.**

**PD: AHORA SI QUEDO MEJOR ESCRITO ESO ALMENOS OPINO YO, ¿QUE DICEN USTEDES? DEJAME SABERLO CON UN REVIEW.**


	2. El secreto y ¿un nuevo amor? Re-escrito

**HOLI ¿TENI POLOLI?…OK NO XD BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 2 DE FORVER FRIENDS (FUE RE-ESCRITO) AQUÍ LA COSA EMPIEZA A CALENTARSE ASI QUE TOMA UNAS PALOMITAS Y UNA GASEOSA, BEBIDA, TE, CAFÉ, AGUA U ORINA Y DISFRUTA, EMPECEMOS…**

Había amanecido, los pájaros cantaban y las alarmas sonaban, pero al fin para Twilight Sparkle y su particular grupo de amigas había llegado el día, el viernes no cualquier viernes, ya que ese viernes se celebraba "LA GRAN FIESTA DE LA PRIMAVERA", donde Twilight iría por primera vez, ya que iría con su novia, el amor que toco a su puerta, Trixie.

En eso su hermano llega a despertarla.

-Twilight, a despertar a llegaremos tarde a la escuela-Escucho Twilight, mientras lentamente abría los ojos para levantarse.

-Gracias Spike-Dijo Twilight mientras se estiraba.

-De nada hermanita, como yo ya estoy listo te preparare el desayuno ¿vale?-Dijo amablemente Spike.

-Gracias, Spike…eres muy gentil-Dijo Twilight agradecida por el gesto de su hermano, Spike sonrió y fue a la cocina a cocinar.

Twilight vio como su hermano atravesó la puerta de su habitación y pensó-"Me alegro que Spike halla vuelto de Manehattan, su tratamiento para bajar de peso fue duro y lo tubo varios meses fuera de casa…pero ahora se le ve de mejor animo y su físico también"-Pensó Twilight orgullosa del cambio de estilo de vida de su hermano menor.

Twilight termino de vestirse y fue rápidamente a la cocina, ya que alcanzaba a oler el desayuno que Spike le había preparado, unas tostadas con huevo y un rico café.

-Que lo disfrutes hermana-Dijo orgulloso Spike.

-Gracias Spike…me alegro que vuelvas a clases, pero no será difícil para ti…ya sabes por que nos ido en casi 6 meses-Dijo preocupada Twilight.

-No hay problema en eso…cuando estaba en Manehattan, los profesores me enviaban las tareas por correo…así que no estoy atrasado-Dijo Spike-Se siente bien estar en casa.

-Y que lo digas…¡AH! ¿y te enteraste que hoy podemos ir sin uniforme porque hoy es la Fiesta de la primavera?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Si...-Dijo Spike y aprovecho la circunstancia para preguntarle a su hermana-¿Y bien…tienes pareja para el baile?-Dijo Spike con malicia ya que sabia que a Twilight no le gustan los bailes y nunca había tenido una pareja.

-Si-Dijo Twilight mientras volvió a tomar de su café.

Spike quedo sorprendido-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto el pequeño.

-Que si…su nombre es Trixie y es mi pareja para el baile-Dijo orgullosa de su novia Twilight.

-Que bien por ti hermana…-Añadió Spike que aun estaba perplejo al ver que Twilight le hablaba de su primera novia.

-Y supongo que tu no tienes pareja para el baile-Dijo Twilight ya que sabia que Spike solo iría con una persona en el mundo: Rarity.

-Tú sabes que yo no saldré con nadie ni le daré mi primer beso a alguien que no sea la chica más hermosa en este planeta y ella es Rarity-Dijo Spike que dijo lo último con un gran suspiro.

Twilight pensó entras Spike divagaba de cuando conoció a Rarity, como la conoció, etc.

-"Pobre Spike…Rarity se aprovecha de el y Spike la ayuda para estar mas cerca de ella…ella no lo quiere como el la quiere…pero yo se que si Spike persevera, puede que logre algo…"

Al terminar de pensar Twilight, Spike aun divagaba anécdotas que no lo mas probable no eran importantes para Rarity, pero para el pobre Spike eran las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Twilight lo ignoraba ya que estaba acostumbrada al monologo de Spike, entonces cuando termino su desayuno lo interrumpe-Es hora Spike…¿listo para tu primer día de clases luego de mucho tiempo?-Le pregunto Twilight a su hermano.

-¡SI! Sera un día genial en especial porque veré a…Rarity-Dijo Spike terminado con un suspiro al nombrar el nombre de su amada.

De camino a la escuela Spike tubo un pensamiento emocional-"¡Bien al fin veré a Rarity! Pero no tengo que verme como que estoy loco por ella, debo hacerlo como lo practique (debo ser amigable y no hacer notar que estoy loco por ella, pero sin perder la simpatía) eso es Spike…espero funcione"-Pensaba Spike confiado de su plan.

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA…**

Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy conversaban mientras esperaban que aparecieran sus demás amigas, a lo que más tarde se les unieron Soarin y Rainbow que no tenían miedo de darse caricias en público, pasaba el tiempo y Pinkie se percato de algo.

-Miren ahí viene Twilight…y ¡SPIKE! SPIKE HA VUELTO-Dijo Pinkie al ver a sus amigos. A lo que todos fueron rápidamente a saludar al pequeño que estaba de regreso, excepto por una, Rarity se quedo petrificada en el lugar donde estaban cuando los demás habían ido a ver a Twilight y Spike, estaba sorprendida al ver al pequeño.

-"¿Ese es Spike? Pero esta mucho mas delgado, que habrá hecho para quedar así y su pelo verde le da un buen toque"-Pensaba la modista.

Los chicos le preguntaban a Spike como le había ido y el respondía que se había hecho su tratamiento y al parecer había funcionado, Pinkie Pie abrazaba a Spike ya que estaba orgullosa de el, en eso Rarity lo vio esa actitud de su amiga y piensa.

-"¿Por qué Spike se deja abrazar por Pinkie y ahora Fluttershy?"-Dijo Rarity un poco celosa por esas actitudes, pero se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño-"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me pongo celosa?"-Pensaba Rarity, a lo que reacciona.

-"¿YO…CELOSA? Esto no me pasaba hace mucho… ¡AY! Pero Spike quedo tan lindo…y al parecer también tiene gusto por vestirse bien… ¡HUY YA DEJEN DE ABRAZARLO!-Dijo Rarity mientras se ponía de rodillas y presionaba su cabeza para dejar de pensar-Fuera pensamientos déjenme tranquila-Dijo Rarity dramáticamente.

-Bueno, pero no soy un pensamiento-Escucho Rarity que al abrir sus ojos, Spike estaba al frente de ella-¿Te ayudo a pararte Rarity?-Dijo Spike amablemente mientas le ofrecía la mano para levantarla. Rarity la acepta y se levanta, se miran a los ojos, Rarity abraza rápidamente a Spike con lo que la cabeza de Spike queda en los pechos de Rarity mientras esta le dice-¡SPIKE! ¡QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE!-Grito la modista mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Spike para que estuviese mas cerca de ella. Spike pensó.

-"Si eran suaves"-Pensó refiriéndose al busto de Rarity-"Vamos responde algo…pero disfruta un rato mas, esto no pasa todos los días jijiji"-Pensaba Spike-¿En serio me extrañaste?-Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa Spike.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo Rarity soltando a Spike y poniéndose seria.

-Porque cuando te lo conté, parecía que no importara mucho-Respondió Spike, Rarity lo empujo haciendo que Spike casi lo botase.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque tu si me importas! No puedo creer que creas que para mi tu no eres nada-Dijo Rarity dando media vuelta, así dándole la espalda.

-"Si...aun sigue teniendo lindo trasero"-Pensó por un segundo Spike, que fuera de eso estaba preocupado por Rarity y dijo-Lo siento…hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones.

Rarity pensó y recordó una actividad que le dejo su papa-Si…de hecho, hoy debes venir a mi casa y deberás mover unas cajas, porque están muy pesadas ¿Te parece bien?-Dijo Rarity cruzada de brazos.

-Esta bien cualquier cosa sea por tu perdón…-Dijo Spike en eso toca la campana-Debo irme adiós, Rarity-Dijo Spike que no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de clases luego de mucho.

Rarity pensó-"Bien aun tienes tu toque"- Rarity dijo mientras caminaba hacia su sala y dejaba volar su imaginación pensando como seria el nuevo cuerpo de Spike.

Sus amigas en cambio esperaban a Applejack que aun no llegaba y esto les parecía extraño, porque ella siempre era de las primeras en llegar, pero como aun había tiempo esperaron conversando, hasta que Rainbow ve algo inusual quedando con la boca abierta.

-Rainbow, cierra la boca o te entraran moscas-Dijo Pinkie

-Miren halla es Applejack-Dijo Rainbow mientras apuntaba con su dedo a donde venia la rubia, al verla los demás chicos quedaron impactados también las personas que se encontraban ahí ya que Applejack llevaba puesto un traje negro hecho de una tela muy ajustada que hacia resaltar mas sus atributos, y no solo eso tenia 2 escotes, uno que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y el otro atrás que le llegaba un poco antes del trasero, en pocas palabras, este traje dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y le hacia ver muy sexi.

Al instante que ella estaba en la entrada del colegio, se le acercaron un grupo de chicos que estaban fascinados (y calientes) al ver a Applejack y un también chicas que estaban celosas (y hacían dudar su sexualidad) al ver lo sexi que se veía Applejack en eso levanta la mano y dice.

-Gracias por los halagos y piropos…hoy eligiere a uno de ustedes…y esa persona ira conmigo al baile, y quien sabe podría "divertirse "conmigo esa noche-Dijo Applejack sin pudor. A lo que obviamente se le acerco mas gente aun, Applejack miro a Dashie mientras intentaba entrar a clases por la multitud y vio su cara de enojo con cierto toque de celos que obviamente fascino a Applejack y ella pensaba-"JAJAJAJA, Big Mac es un genio y mas aun Cheerilee bien la fase uno termino, ahora sigue la fase dos"-Dijo mientras intentaba entrar a clases.

-¡GUAU! No creen que Applejack se ve hermosa, ¿A quien intentara impresionar?-Pregunto Soarin a Rainbow.

-No tengo idea, pero es alguien muy afortunado-Dijo Rainbow orgullosa de su amiga.

Todos entraron a clases, Twilight y sus amigas no pudieron juntarse con Applejack, ya que durante las clases y recreos había mucha gente rodeándola, haciéndole favores para que ella los lleve al baile.

Hasta que finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, Soarin y Rainbow se separaron del grupo ya que querían comer solos para tener tiempo a solas, en eso Applejack se levanta sobre una mesa para anunciar a quien llevaría al baile-Bien amigos ahora diré con quien iré al baile…-Al escuchar esto se formo una expectación en todos-"Y el segundo paso es elegir a quien mas odia, para que muera de celos"-Pensó mientras elegía-Y mi elegido es… ¡Billy!-Grito Applejack.

Un ¡AWWWWWWWWW! Masivo se escucho, Billy celebro-JAJAJA me eligió a mi y no a ustedes-Dijo Billy burlándose del resto.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo pudo Applejack elegir a ese imbécil?-Dijo Rainbow a Soarin, no había que explicar cuanto odio había entre Rainbow y Billy.

-Como dicen el amor es ciego-Dijo Soarin mientras intentaba calmar a Rainbow.

En eso Applejack toma de sorpresa a Billy, que seguía celebrando, y le da un beso en la boca poniendo mas enojada a Rainbow.

Soarin no sabia que hacer para calmar a Rainbow, así que hizo lo mismo, tomo de la cara a Rainbow y la beso suavemente.

-Gracias Soarin…tu si sabes calmarme-Dijo Rainbow feliz de que Soarin notase que estaba mal.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Rainbow-Dijo Soarin.

Mientras en otro sector estaban Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity, las primeras dos conversaban de lo que pasaba, Rarity miraba a Spike que se encontraba a lo lejos, obviamente Spike no se daba cuenta ya que Rarity era muy sutil, en eso Big Mac aparece.

-Hola…Fluttershy-Dijo Big Mac poniéndose nervioso.

-Hola Big Mac, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-Dijo amablemente Fluttershy.

-Applejack ¿ya te dijo lo que yo quería?-Pregunto Big Mac confiado de que su hermana había cumplido con el trato.

-¿A que te refieres? Hoy no he hablado con Applejack-Dijo Fluttershy con lo que Big Mac pensó.

-"Applejack traicionera, nunca mas te ayudo"-Pensó molesto.

-¿Pasa algo Big Mac?-Pregunto tiernamente Fluttershy.

-"Vamos dile, tu puedes Big Mac has llegado muy lejos para fallar"-Pensó Big Mac dándose ánimos-Si, Fluttershy…me preguntaba ¿si tu…quería…ir al baile…conmigo?-Dijo rojo de nervios Big Mac.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Fluttershy, y hizo que se enrojeciera entera, y no pudiera responder hasta que-No-no-Dijo desilusionando a Big Mac.

-Al lo intente…-Dijo mientras se iba derrotado Big Mac.

Fluttershy nota que se va y con todas sus fuerzas grita-No te vallas-Deteniendo a Big Mac, que volvió hacia ella-Yo…la verdad…yo nunca había tenido…pareja…entonces me tomo por sorpresa-Revelo Fluttershy a que inmediato pregunto-¿Crees que soy bonita?

Big Mac contesto de inmediato-Si, eres guapa, hermosa, tienes linda figura-Dijo Big Mac mientras con cada palabra se enrojecía más.

-Nadie nunca me había dicho eso…-Dijo ya una mas segura Fluttershy, que al ver lo mucho que la quería Big Mac le responde-Si…iré contigo-Dijo mirando a los ojos a Big Mac.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?-Dijo Big Mac.

Fluttershy se coloro más y solo respondió si con la cabeza, entonces Big Mac se acerco lentamente a Fluttershy, y le beso tiernamente los labios.

En eso toca la campana y juntos se van a la sala de clases.

-No es lindo el amor-Dijo Pinkie a Rarity.

-Si…lo es-Dijo Rarity que seguía pensando en Spike.

Las clases acabaron y todos salieron temprano debido a los preparativos para la fiesta, Spike salió y fue rápidamente a la casa de Rarity, aunque estaba preocupado, por lo que dijo Rarity anteriormente.

Al llegar a la casa de Rarity, Spike toca la puerta y lo recibe.

-Bien viniste y llegaste rápido-Dijo sorprendida Rarity.

-Todo sea por tu perdón-Dijo Spike-¿Y las cajas?

-Están arriba debes llevarlas al sótano, son 10 ¿Podrás con ellas?-Pregunto Rarity.

-Si, veras que fuerte soy-Dijo Spike orgulloso de su fuerza.

Spike comenzó por las mas pequeñas que eran dos, esas las llevo al mismo tiempo, luego unas medianas que eran 2 mas, ahora vendrían las 6 ultimas cajas. Eran enormes, pero Spike las llevaría igualmente, mientras Rarity veía como el pequeño se esforzaba y recordó eso que dijo-"Todo por tu perdón"-Eso dejo volando bajo a Rarity, ya que vio lo mucho que lo quería el chico.

Spike ya había llevado 3 cajas grandes con mucha dificultad, a lo que vio que Rarity se había ido, esto le preocupo un poco, pero luego se le pasa al ver que llega con una bandeja en la que traía unos vasos y una jarra con agua.

-Veo que estas cansado…así que te traje un poco de agua-Dijo Rarity cariñosamente.

-¡Guau! Rarity eres muy considerada-Dijo Spike mientras recibía el vaso de agua-¿Eso significa que ya me perdonaste?-Pregunto Spike esperando un si por respuesta.

-Por supuesto, bebe tu agua, Spikey-Wikey-Dijo riendo Rarity.

Pero Rarity tenía un plan bajo la manga, toma la jarra y se la lanza a Spike en su polera.

-¡Oh perdón Spike! No se como ocurrió-Dijo Rarity sobreactuando, ya que planeo eso.

-No…importa…de hecho…tenia mucho calor-Dijo Spike, creyéndole a Rarity-¿Puedo sacarme la polera?-Dijo Spike con tono de vergüenza.

-Bueno no me molesta-Dijo Rarity, pero dentro de ella quería ver el torso del pequeño.

Entonces Spike se saco la polera con pudor, dejando ver su clara baja de peso.

Rarity se había colorado un poco, al ver al nuevo Spike, ya que verlo así de cambiado físicamente la ponía loquita, Spike no tenia su cuerpo marcado, pero se veía bien y al parecer no tenia miedo de exhibirse, a diferencia de cuando era gordo.

-Bueno…veo que tu tratamiento funciono-Dijo Rarity relajándose y volviendo su color de piel a la normalidad.

-Si…la verdad el tratamiento era muy difícil al principio…pero cuando ya le agarras el ritmo y ves que tu cuerpo cambia…no solo yo me sentía bien…si no la gente a mi alrededor que me apoyaba, cuando me iban a ver Twilight y sus amigas, mi mama, mi papa…incluso mi hermano mayor…sabia que tenia que hacerlo por ellos y por mi-Dijo Spike orgulloso.

Rarity se sintió un poco triste, ya que a ella la habían invitado muchas veces, pero ella siempre decía tener cosas mas importantes que hacer, siendo que a veces no hacia nada-Lo…lo siento, por no visitarte nunca-Dijo desde el corazón Rarity-Perdón por no haber estado allí.

Spike se acerca a ella y le toma un hombro, Rarity se percata y mira al pequeño que le sonreía y le dijo-Tu-tu siempre estuviste ahí…no podía dejar de pensar en ti y como te sentías-Se sincero Spike, dejando a Rarity rojita, que rápidamente cambia el tema-¿Puedes terminar con las cajas Spike?

-Claro que si-Dijo Spike volviendo inmediatamente al trabajo.

Mientras Rarity se sentó en el sillón donde ella estaba sentada y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Spike, noto que ese chico la amaba mucho mas de lo que ella sentía por el, y eso la hacia sentir mal, no sabia que hacer al respecto, así que subió un rato a su habitación, Spike se percato de esto, pero no le pregunto nada, el creyó que ella iría a hacer sus "cosas de chica", mientras Spike batallaba contra la ultima caja que era la mas pesada de todas, pero el chico saco fuerzas extras, ya pensaba-"Esto lo hago por Rarity"-"Esto lo hago por Rarity"-Repetía el pequeño en su mente, y la verdad funcionaba esto lo ayudaba a sacar fuerzas internas lo que lo ayudo a dejar esa ultima caja en el sótano.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Se escucho desde el sótano-¡Al fin termine!-Dijo feliz por haber terminado Spike. Que subió rápidamente para ver si Rarity había bajado de su habitación, y efectivamente Rarity había bajado-¡Rarity! Lo logre-Dijo el pequeño.

-¡Gracias Spike que haría sin ti!-Agradeció Rarity-Te mereces una paga-Dijo alegre la de cabello morado.

-No, es nada Rarity-Dijo Spike-Por ti haría todo gratis-Replico Spike.

-Vamos, al menos me dejaras abrazarte…aceptarías eso como paga-Dijo Rarity con lo que sonrió.

-Un abrazo tuyo, ¡Por supuesto!-Dijo el pequeño mientras fue corriendo a abrazar a Rarity, la verdad fue un abrazo muy cariñoso, mas de lo normal, porque Rarity mueve a Spike para que queden labios con labios y esta lo besa de forma muy apasionada, Spike sentía como la lengua de Rarity hacia contacto con la de ella. Al separarse Spike la abraza nuevamente, con gran cariño y dice-Gracias por mi primer beso-Agradeció casi entre lagrimas Spike-Pero Rarity lo suelta

-¿Tu…tu…primer beso?-Dijo sorprendida Rarity.

-Si-Dijo extrañado Spike-Yo solo quería que fueras tu y nadie mas-Siguió-Hubo momentos en los que dude si esperar valía la pena-Dijo mientras recordaba todas las oportunidades desaprovechadas-¡Pero veo que valió la pena esperar!-Dijo Spike.

Rarity no soltó más que una sonrisa despacio y dijo-¿Y supongo que querrás llegar al siguiente nivel? Dijo Rarity.

-¿Ehh?-Respondió extrañado Spike, que no tubo tiempo para responder porque quedo impactado al ver que Rarity se quito su polera blanca dejando ver un sexi sostén morado y también se quito su falda, dejando ver s bikini morado.

Spike se refregaba los ojos para ver si no era un sueño, y ya a la decima, le pregunto a Rarity con un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido en su vida-RA…RARI…RARITY…¿Qué HACES¿-Grito el pequeño mientras Rarity se ponía de rodillas, mirando a los pantalones de Spike, luego se los baja dejándolo en calzoncillos y ella le dice-Vamos Spike, ¿Qué acaso nunca te masturbaste pensando en mi?-Dijo Rarity mirando a los ojos-Y quiero que digas la verdad-Agrego.

Spike se sentía un mar de emociones, excitado al ver que Rarity tenia intenciones de querer tener sexo con el, nervios por las preguntas raras que le hacia su amada y miedo por ver como terminaría esto.

-Ehh…bueno…masturbarme….pensando en ti…eh…yo-Spike no podía terminar, cosa que desesperaba a Rarity.

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!-Grito la modista.

-¡SIIIII! Lo he hecho como un millón de veces-Dijo Spike sincerándose.

-Tú si me tienes ganas…-Dijo Rarity sonroja por la confesión de Spike.

Spike dejo salir sus sentimientos-Pero no creas que tu cuerpo es lo mejor de ti…tus sentimientos, pensamientos y tu risa, me enamoro-Se sincero Spike mirando a los ojos a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, a Rarity le brillaban los ojos, pero Spike complemento-…Aunque no puedo mentirme…tienes lindo trasero…jiji-Termino Spike.

Rarity se levanto rápidamente y le propina una patada en el estomago a Spike que lo lanza al menos 5 metros a atrás, pero tubo suerte ya que callo en el sofá, quedando sentado en este, Rarity se le acerco a este, Rarity sin pudor se sienta en sus piernas y le dice.

-Sabes que fui a hacer a arriba-Le dijo Rarity al pequeño Spike.

Spike no podía responder ya que sentía dolor, pero rápidamente se fue cuando Rarity se sentó en sus piernas, el aun creía que esto era un sueño.

-Vamos responde…-Dijo Rarity desesperándose.

-Si dime, por favor-Dijo Spike rápidamente.

-Fui a buscar esto-Y Rarity saca de su sostén un condón, a lo que pone mas nervioso a Spike, inmediatamente Rarity se saca su sostén dejando al aire su delantera-Spike, no muchas personas dan su primer beso y pierden la virginidad el mismo día-Dijo pícaramente Rarity mientras bajo para el bóxer de Spike, para ver su pene.

-¡Oh! Spike que cosa mas linda tienes ahí-Rarity empieza a tocar el pene de Spike con lo que Spike le dice-Rarity, si quiero…quiero hacerlo contigo-Dijo Spike con nerviosismo.

Rarity le pone el condón con mucho cuidado y deja ver su vagina, para que se siente encima del pene de Spike, con lo que Spike gime un poco.

-Como es tu primera vez, no te preocupes por hacerme sentir bien, es mi deber hacer que nunca olvides esta experiencia-Dijo Rarity, y luego le da un beso de confianza.

-Rarity…yo…¡MMM!-No pudo terminar de hablar Spike, porque Rarity ya se había empezado a mover muy rápido, y aunque el objetivo de ella era hacer sentir bien a Spike, ella también estaba gimiendo de placer, es mas ambos gemían de placer.

-Vamos Spike…tócame…¡TOCAME!-Dijo Rarity, Spike le hizo caso y con una mano toco un pecho de Rarity, y la otra toco el trasero de esta, Spike quería decirle algo, pero no podía ya que disfrutaba mucho como se movía Rarity, y cada vez se movía mas rápido.

-Rarity, creo que me voy-Dijo Spike, que abrazo a Rarity con cariño quedando su cabeza en su pecho y Rarity abrazando su cabeza y jugando con el pelo de Spike.

-Rarity…ya no aguanto-Dijo Spike que sentía que ya era tiempo de correrse.

-¡AH! No importa…haz durado mucho para que sea tu primera vez…estoy impresionada…déjalo salir…déjalo salir he dicho-Dijo Rarity que se movió mas rápido para que Spike disfrute sus últimos momentos y ella empezó a gritar, ya que estaba disfrutando mucho a Spike, hasta que el pequeño finalmente se fue en Rarity, mientas la modista dio un gran grito al sentir los rayos, aunque Spike tuviera el condón.

-¡GUAU! Spike eso fue grandioso-Dijo Rarity.

-No tu estuviste grandiosa, yo no moví, tu hiciste el trabajo…TE AMO RARITY-Dijo Spike que luego beso a Rarity con todas sus fuerzas y al terminar dejando una estela de saliva.

-No crees que deberías bajarte-Dijo Spike que estaba muy cansado.

-Bueno amor…-Dijo Rarity, dejando helado a Spike, porque ella lo había llamado amor.

-Rarity…¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-Dijo Spike con muchas expectativas.

-No creí que tenias que preguntarlo, pero si tu ahora eres mío, Spikey Wikey, no debes meterte con nadie que no sea yo, y solo conmigo puedes besarte y tener sexo de esta forma-Dijo Rarity aclarándole las cosas a Spike.

-Si amor, yo seré tuyo y de nadie mas-Dijo Spike mirando a Rarity mientras le tocaba sus mejillas. A lo que Rarity lo beso largamente, se daban carisias y se decían cosas lindas, ya que su amor finalmente había empezado.

**¡GUAU! ME DIVERTI MUCHO RE-ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, SI QUEDO MUY LARGO, PERO ES PARA SU DISFRUTE Y QUE LA HISTORIA QUDE MUCHO MAS CLARA, BUENO PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN CUANDO SUBIRE EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESE QUEDA PENDIENTE PARA HOY EN LA TARDE O A LO MAS MAÑANA…PERDONENME POR FAVOR, PERO LO SUBIRE A LO QUE LO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR, BUENO AHORA SI QUEDE CONFORME Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN, PORFA DEJEN UN REVIEW, ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCREIBIENDO Y ME DA A CONOCER SU OPINION DE MI HISTORIA Y ME DA IDEAS PARA FUTUROS EPISODIOS, BUENO NO VEMOS MAS TARDE…O MAÑANA XD, HASTA ENTONCESAMIGOS!**


	3. La fiesta de primavera (Parte 1)

**Bien lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de este mi primer fanfic, en esta ocasión este capitulo se dividirá en 2 ya que creo que va a ser muy largo.**

**Pero bue…. ustedes solo disfrútenlo.**

Spike ya se había ido de la casa de Rarity feliz porque nunca creyó que daría su primer beso y perdería su virginidad con la mujer que amaba por más de 2 años. Pero como dicen no todo lo bueno sale barato, y tendría que darle explicaciones a sus padres (y hermana) de porque llegaría a las 7 de la tarde, si ellos especificaron que tenían que estar en casa inmediatamente después de la escuela, y obviamente no les iba a contar lo que paso, sentía que no era el momento. Ya en la puerta de su casa se quedo pensando que excusa inventar, entonces decidió que había ido con un amigo al alberge a alimentar a la gente de la calle, pensó "que gran idea, soy un genio", se armo de valor y entro.

-Hola, ¿mama, papa?... ¿Twilight?-Pregunto el chico.

-Tienes suerte, mama y papa llamaron que llegarán a las 8-Dice Twilight cuando lo encontró entrando por la puerta a su hermano-¿Dónde estabas, Spike?-Dice asertivamente Spike.

-Fui con un amigo al alberge a alimentar a la gente de la calle-Dice Spike con mucha seguridad.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Soltó una gran carcajada Twilight-Crees que nací ayer hermanito

-Sii-Dice tímidamente Spike.

-NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA-Grito Twilight-Y si no me dices donde estuviste les diré a nuestros padres…Y les diré que no vallas al baile de primavera-Dijo Twilight chantajeando a su hermano para que diga la verdad.

-AAA…Esta bien Twilight, pero no le digas a mis padres-dijo Spike.

-Esta bien, hermanito, pero ya dilo-Dijo Twilight.

-Bueno como decirlo…Rarity me dijo si podía ayudarla con unas cajas que había dejado su padre, y bueno la ayude, y esa es la santa verdad-Dijo Spike desesperado.

-¿Y que mas?, te conozco hermano y se que nunca cuentas todo, vamos dilo o ya sabes que pasara-Dijo Twilight.

-No creo que quieras saber el resto, hermanita-Dijo preocupado el muchacho.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo con cara de pregunta Twilight.

-No es debido que lo cuente-Dijo el dragón sudando porque sabría que terminaría contándolo.

-SPIKE, dilo de una puta vez o ya veras-Dijo desafiante Twilight.

-Bueno digamos que la hice feliz-Dijo el colorado Spike.

-¿A que te refieres con "hacer feliz"? habla caro-dijo Twilight desafiante.

-AH me canse, quieres la verdad, pues aquí la tienes, yo y Rarity tuvimos sexo, y sabes que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, no solo porque el sexo es divertido, si no porque lo hice con la persona que mas amo, Rarityyyyyy-Dijo Spike sincerándose.

En ese momento hubo un silencio en la habitación, cuando de pronto Twilight se acerca a Spike y le da un fuerte abrazo y le dice:-Me alegro que seas sincero conmigo hermano y mas me alegro que el hecho que seas tan persistente funcionara-paro de hablar Twilight para darle mas fuerte el abrazo, pero luego se para y le dice mas seriamente:-¿En que pensabas Spike?, ella es 4 años mayor que tu-dice Twilight, mientras soltaba a su hermano.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?, tu novia es mujer, y no te estoy discriminando, solo digo que para el amor no hay edad ni genero-Dijo orgulloso Spike.

-AHHHHH... creo que tienes razón hermanito, bueno será mejor que nos preparemos para el baile-dijo Twilight, dándole la razón a su hermano.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LOS APPLE…**

-JA JA, HERMANO ERES UN GENIO, toda la escuela quedo boquiabierta con mi vestido, en especial Rainbow, hubieras visto su cara…Oh oh, y las hubieras visto cuando elegí y bese a Billy, JAJAJAJA se moría de celos-decía felizmente Applejack, casi como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

-AHHHH, que bueno que te sirvieran los consejos de Cheerilee…bueno me alegro de que te saques partido hermana y estoy seguro de que si sigues el resto del plan Rainbow será tuya esta noche-Dijo Big Mac, mientras se ponía su terno para ir a la fiesta.

-YAAAAJU! Por fin Rainbow y yo seremos más que amigas-Decía Applejack mientras seguía saltando de felicidad, al punto de que su hermano se confundía si hablaba con su hermana o con Pinkie Pie.

-Si hermanita Rainbow será tuya-Dijo Big Mac ya cambiado cuando de pronto saca un regalo debajo de su cama-Toma hermanita, es para ti-Dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo.

-Guau, gracias hermano ¿que es?-Decía la rubia mientras sacudía el presente, para adivinar que era.

-Te compre ropa para la gala-Dijo calmadamente Big Mac.

En eso Applejack lo miro extraño, porque el sabia que ella tenía ropa para ir, y de hecho eso fue lo que le dijo, a lo que Big Mac responde:

-Escucha hermanita si quieres que el resto del plan funciona debes verte igual o incluso mas provocativa que hoy, y creo que este vestido esta perfecto.

Applejack no dudo de las palabras de su hermano, porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto así que con mucha calma saco la cinta del regalo y con gran nerviosismo abrió la tapa de este, y su impresión fue de impacto total al punto de quedar congelada de ver lo provocador que era el vestido-Oh Celestia mío, es perfecto, Big Mac muchísimas gracias- con esto suelta el regalo dejándolo encima de la cama de Big Mac y se acerca a el para darle un gran abrazo-Big Mac, ¿Por qué haces tantas cosas buenas por mi?.

-Bueno si quieres la respuesta obvia, es porque te quiero y eres mi hermana, pero si me permites te diré la verdad –Applejack solo asintió con la cabeza ya que aun estaba emocionada por el regalo que le dio su hermano-Bueno aquí vamos…desde que murieron nuestros padres te he visto madurar muy velozmente al punto de que te tomas todo muy enserio…pero cada vez que hablabas de esa tal Rainbow Dash, tu cara se llenaba de una alegría tal que era solo comparable a ver la sonrisa de un ángel, así que cuando nos contaste que te gustaba, decidí ayudar a mi hermanita, porque no quería ver perder tu sonrisa-Con ese discurso ambos se abrasaron mas fuerte al punto de estar casi 10 minutos así, hasta que Big Mac recuerda que se le hace tarde para buscar a Fluttershy-Bueno hermanita me voy, mi cita me espera, suerte y recuerda no fallarlas, te quiero adiós-Decía mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Applejack sola y preparándose ella también para cambiarse.

**A esa misma hora en el departamento de Fluttershy…**

Trixie ya estaba vestida llevaba un vestido largo color azul y unos aretes de accesorio, algo simple pero lindo, en eso sienten que tocan la puerta y decide ir a abrirla, y se encuentra con Rainbow que estaba vestido con una blusa que tenia muchos colores haciéndole honores a su nombre y una falda azul oscura, cuando Trixie se disponía a saludarla, Rainbow la detiene y la pone contra la pared y le dice-Que seas la novia de Twilight no significa que seamos amigas-a lo que Trixie responde-No esperaba menos de un hombre en cuerpo de mujer-dijo mofándose Trixie de la chica arcoíris.

A lo que Rainbow casi le da un golpe si no es por Soarin que estuvo escuchando todo el rato la conversación, la detuvo sujetándole la mano y separándola de la peli-blanca.

-Suéltame Soarin, no oíste lo que me dijo-dijo Rainbow intentado salir de las manos de su pareja.

-Si lo oí, pero tu no tenias derecho a empujarla contra la pared, somos personas civilizadas así que ambas hagan las pases-Decía Soarin tratando de calmar la situación.

-Yo hacer las pases con esta mari-macho, no gracias-Dijo Trixie con arrogancia.

-Ahora si…-Rainbow se soltó de Soarin golpeándolo en su zona baja, y empezó la pelea, arañazos iban y venían y Soarin no podía hacer nada ya que era demasiado para el, el ruido hizo bajar a Fluttershy que ya estaba cambiada con un vestido amarillo y su accesorio era un collar que decía ANGEL, refiriéndose al conejo que tenia por mascota.

-Oh…disculpen podrían dejar de pelear-Dijo despacio Fluttershy.

Nadie hiso caso a Fluttershy, mientras ella insistía con suaves gritos, que obviamente los chicos no escuchaban, la pelea era tal que el conejito Ángel iba pasando por allí a recibir cariño de Fluttershy, pero sin querer entro en la pelea recibiendo una patada accidental de Rainbow, con esto Fluttershy se enoja y empieza a gritar:

-¡ALTO YA! MIREN NO ME INTERESA SU PELEA DE PERRAS, PERO MI CASA NO ES UN RING DE PELEA, ASI QUE SE TRANQUILIZAN O YO MISMA LES SACO LA MIERDA, ENTENDIRON!-Dijo una enojada Fluttershy, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pidió perdón, pero al menos detuvo la pelea, justo el momento en que llega Big Mac y se dispone a saludar a todos y queda atónito por el desorden y pregunta- ¿Qué paso aquí?.

A lo que Fluttershy le agarra la mano, y le dice-Te lo contare en el camino, ¿Si no te molesta?-Dijo una Fluttershy que se puso roja como un tomate.

-NOP, vamos-Dijo un rojo Big Mac, mientras Trixie interrumpe-Oigan, ¿No se supone que íbamos a salir todos juntos?

-SI, la canosa tiene razón-Dijo Rainbow burlándose de Trixie por su pelo blanco, provocando la risa de todos.

-No sabes como te detesto-Dijo con cara de odio Trixie.

-Bien vamos todos solo si prometen dejar de pelear y hacen las pases-Dijo una tierna Fluttershy.

Se acercan lentamente ambas, ni siquiera se dirigen las miradas e intentan darse la mano tras varios intentos fallidos lo logran, provocando la alegría de los demás.

-Bien vamos o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Soarin mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Rainbow, con lo cual ella acepta y se va tendida en su hombro, luego de ellos salen Fluttershy y Big Mac solo que tomados de la mano y al ultimo sale Trixie que piensa "Yo seré canosa pero al menos no me tiño"-mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada cuando cerro la puerta.

**A esa misma hora en la casa de Rarity…**

Rarity ya estaba vestida con un vestido largo color morado y con muchas joyas en el, se le veía bien y de accesorios unos aretes con forma de cristales y una tiara en su cabeza, caminaba en círculos por toda su habitación pensando en Spike, "es increíble que ese que se haya guardado 2 años solo por mi"-pensaba la de cabello morado, seguía caminando por su casa y luego de pensar eso se le vinieron pensamientos sucios-"Guau, ninguno de mis ex-novio la tenia tan grande como Spike"-Se sentó solo para recordar esos hermosos y minutos en los cuales hicieron el amor-"Creo que esta noche hay que repetir, j aja"-reía, Rarity, cuando se levantaba y simplemente se fue a la fiesta.

**Ya en la escuela de Ponyville…**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Spike y Twilight, se quedaron en la entrada de la escuela esperando al resto de sus amigos, Twilight llevaba una falda morada y una camisa con colores rosados, morados y rojizos. Spike llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada, ambos discutían que sobre quien de sus amigos llevaría el mejor traje, obviamente Spike se quedaba con Rarity y Twilight con Trixie, mientras discutían no se dieron ni cuenta cuando llego Trixie y compañía. Trixie lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Twilight y darle un gran beso, mientras los demás veían conmovidos esta bella escena.

-Te ves fenomenal, amor-Dijo Trixie mientras contemplaba la belleza de Twilight.

-¿A quien mas esperamos?-Dijo la impaciente Rainbow.

-Bueno a Rarity…y a Applejack-dice Soarin extrañado porque Applejack no iba con su hermano-Oye Big Mac ¿ y Applejack donde esta?

-JAJAJAJA es una sorpresa-dice Big Mac abrasando a Fluttershy sobre su cabeza- Miren allá viene Billy-Big Mac y Fluttershy lo saludan-Buenas Billy ¿como estas?-Saluda amablemente Fluttershy.

-Bien oye Big Mac ¿y tu hermana?-Dice Billy preocupado de que no lo dejen plantado.

-Ya llegara, no te preocupes-Dijo Big Mac.

En eso Billy saluda a todos excepto a Rainbow, ya como es sabido no tienen una buena relación, Spike se había separado del grupo y se había puesto a caminar y rato, pero a lo lejos escucha-SPIKEY WIKEY-y se da vuelta y Rarity que se acerca a darle un gran beso con lengua muy duradero, Spike la toma de la mano e invita a Rarity a saludar al resto.

-Bien ya estamos todos, entremos-dice apurada Rarity.

-No aun falta AJ-dice aburrida Rainbow-No se porque demora tanto, saben creo que en verdad cambio y ya no quiere estar con nosotros…Oigan chicos-Sus amigos no la escucharon porque vieron que iba llegando Applejack con un vestido blanco que la verdad tenia muchos lugares transparentes y si no es porque Applejack anduviera con sus prendas interiores (sostenes y bikini) no dejaría nada a la imaginación, nuevamente todos quedaron boquiabiertos, e incluso Rarity le tapo la vista a Spike para que no viera a su amiga, ella se acerco a los chicos y los saludo uno por uno, pero ninguno pudo disimular su cara de asombro al ver a su amiga, luego de saludar a casi todos ve a Billy a lo lejos y corre hacia el, da un salto y se carga a Billy quedando frente a frente, Applejack le dice:

-Hola Billy ¿Qué tal me veo?

-AHHH AHHHH, te ves… linda-Dijo Billy babeando por la hermosa Applejack que se había subido a el.

-Awwww, que dulce-en eso Applejack se asegura que Rainbow estuviera viendo, para darle un beso con lengua que fue muy sensual, y que dejo más boquiabiertos a los chicos. Cuando bajo de Billy se acerca a saludar a Rainbow y se da cuenta que su amiga esta temblado y le pregunta-¿Estas bien Rainbow?-Rainbow esta atónita, pero a la vez enfadada porque siente que su amiga cambio demasiado y para mal, pero al no querer herir sus sentimientos simplemente le dice tengo frio, a lo que Applejack repite bueno entremos, al entrar ven un letrero que dice que la fiesta es en el gimnasio, al pasar por ahí hay mas gente que queda boquiabierta con el vestido de Applejack, cosa que molestaba a las demás ya que no podían pasar sin que la gente se amontone para ver a la rubia.

Al llegar al gimnasio ven que la fiesta esta apagada, muerta sin ánimos.

-Que pasa aquí-Dice Rarity viendo la fiesta morir lentamente.

Parecía que la mejor noche de la historia estaría siendo la peor, pero pronto se apagan las luces, se oyen gritos de desesperación, hasta que en el escenario se prende una luz del techo y aparece quien más que la chica mas fiestera de la escuela, Pinkie Pie, que toma el micrófono y dice-Vamos todo mundo quiero verlos bailar, ahora Vinyl-Apunta al DJ de la fiesta que empieza a hacer unas mezclas con su equipo de música, motivando a la gente a bailar, Pinkie saca un cañón de fiesta de su espalda y tira su contenido dejando salir serpentinas, globos y papel picado, con esto todos se ponen en la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar, Pinkie ve que sus amigos la saludan, y entonces ella se acerca a saludar.

-Pinkie, salvaste la fiesta eres una genio-Decía Twilight orgullosa de su amiga.

-Gracias, pero basta de palabras y movamos un poco el bote-Dijo la feliz chica mientras empezaba a bailar.

Así comenzaría una noche donde pasaría de todo y donde la amistad de las 6 chicas seria puesta a prueba más que nunca.

**CONTINUAR…**

**Bueno lectores, la segunda parte la subiré rápido así que no se preocupen.**

**Recuerda dejar tus reviews, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Nos leemos luegoooooo…**


	4. La fiesta de primavera (Parte 2)

**Bueno lectores aquí el capitulo 4 de esta saga, en esta ocasión continuamos con la segunda parte de la fiesta de la primavera, bueno espero que la disfruten…**

La fiesta había empezado, la música estaba a mas no poder, solo habían rostros sonrientes, pero había una persona que no estaba del todo bien, Rainbow en verdad estaba molesta por el abrupto cambio de actitud de su amiga Applejack, la que al parecer disfrutaba mucho la fiesta rodeada de gente, al parecer Rainbow quería que volviera a ser la antes la Applejack que quería.

-"Bien si quiero que todo funcione a mi gusto, debo acercarme mas donde están Rainbow y Soarin, y besarme con este idiota de Billy para así sacarle mas celos a Rainbow"-pensó la rubia, así que le agarro de las manos a Billy, y se acercaron bailando a Soarin y Rainbow, ya cuando estaban al lado de ellos Applejack les pregunta-¿Se están divirtiendo-con cierto tono de sarcasmo ya que ella veía que Rainbow tenia una cara de amargada.

-Eso creo…-Dijo el pobre Soarin que bailaba solo ya que Rainbow estaba parada con sus manos cruzadas mirando al suelo

-"Bien creo que la están pasando horrible, JAJAJA, es mi oportunidad-Pensó la rubia mientras le tomaba la cara a Billy diciéndole-¿Quieres otro beso, galán?

-Claro que si-Dijo Billy mientras tomaba la iniciativa, dándole un gran beso a Applejack, mientras Rainbow y Soarin solo contemplaban la escena. Soarin estaba preocupado porque notaba que Rainbow no la estaba pasando bien, así que se acerca a ella y le susurra en el oído-¿Estas bien? Veo que algo te afecta, Dashie, ¿Te molesta mi compañía?

-No, no es eso Soarin…es solo que en verdad me preocupa Applejack, ella no es así-Dice una sincera Rainbow.

Soarin se toma la cabeza y dice-Si, aunque no la conozca mucho, lo poco que sabia de ella era que no era una persona tan…tan…hum ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Arrogante, imbécil, que le importa más ser popular que estar con sus viejos amigos-Dijo Rainbow desahogándose.

-SI…creo que si-dijo Soarin que sonrió al ver la reacción de Rainbow.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero que mi amiga vuelva, no quiero a esta estirada que solo le importa ser popular-Dijo Rainbow mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Siempre lo mejor es ir al grano, así que lo mejor es hablar con ella-Dijo Soarin mientras recogía la mirada de Rainbow para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Eso es-dijo Rainbow mientras estiraba las manos al cielo al encontrar la solución a sus problemas-Si quiero que vuelva a hacer la antes, debo decírselo sin dudar, eres un genio Soarin-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras abrazaba a Soarin, y luego al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separa rápidamente de el y se sonroja quedando mirando al suelo y le dice- Lo siento, ji.

-JAJAJA, no importa me gusta que expreses tus sentimientos-Dice Soarin algo impactado ya que ella nunca es muy expresiva en ese sentido.

-¿Por qué me ayudas Soarin, si el problema es mío?-Dijo Rainbow.

En eso Soarin la toma de sus hombros diciéndole-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Dashie y hare todo lo posible para que eso ocurra-Con cada palabra Rainbow se ponía mas feliz aun y su cara lo dejaba ver-bueno Dashie ve allí y dile-Con esto Dashie lo suelta y le sale a buscar a su amiga, pero sin antes decirle-Te debo una-Con esto Soarin queda solo. Pero no por mucho rato ya que siente que alguien le toca su espalda-¿Quién es?-Pregunto el deportista.

-Soy yo tontito, Pinkie-Dijo la alegre chica que dijo con desesperación-¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Que pasa, paso algo malo?-Dijo preocupado Soarin.

-Si…antes de venir me jure que bailare con todas la personas que estén aquí y apenas llevo la mitad-Dijo exagerando la de pelo rosa.

-Ahhh…solo era eso-dijo Soarin quitándole peso a las palabras de Pinkie.

-COMO QUE SOLO ESO-grito con énfasis la chica-no ves que es importante para mi.

Bueno ya ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-Dijo mientras calmaba a Pinkie.

-Bailando un rato conmigo, dah, de que otra forma crees-dijo la risueña Pinkie.

Entonces empezaron a bailar por toda la pista, de esta forma Soarin tuvo distracciones.

Por otra parte, Fluttershy y Big Mac, no estaban bailando ya no sabían bailar muy bien, pero tenían una agradable conversación.

-…Y así fue como a mi abuela se le rompió la cadera-decía Big Mac terminando la historia.

-Auch…pero ¿puede caminar aun?-Pregunto dulcemente Fluttershy.

-Eeyup-Dijo Big Mac usando su clásica frase-Me alegro que hallas aceptado mi i invitación Fluttershy, la verdad si no es por mi hermana yo no te habría dicho nada.

-No-no hay problema Big Mac yo también me hubiera quedado en mi casa, la verdad me gusta pasar este rato como amigos-Dijo la de pelo rosa con una sonrisa.

-Si…bueno creo que iré a buscar un poco de cerveza, no te muevas quédate como una estatua-Dijo Big Mac bromeando, mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban los tragos y la comida, pero no podía sacar de su mente lo ultimo que dijo Fluttershy "me gusta pasar este rato como amigos", no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la mesa de tragos, donde estaban Spike y una ebria Rarity, al ver esto Big Mac se acerco solamente para molestar a Spike, le puso su mano alrededor de su cuello y le dijo-¡GUAU! Que gran fiesta ¿No Spike? Veo que la pasas de maravilla oh, y hablando de maravillas aquí esta la chica mas popular de toda la escuela ¿Cómo estas Rarity?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Big Mac.

¿Cuál camión, yo no tengo ningún camión?-Dijo Rarity mientras su cabeza reposaba en la mesa, con la respuesta de Rarity, Spike se refregó toda la cara con su mano (facepalm), mientras Big Mac reía fuertemente , Spike agarra de la camisa a Big Mac y le dice.

-¡Ayúdame! Rarity dijo que solo bebería una copa y cuando regrese de ir al baño ya tenia una botella de vodka lista ella sola-dijo preocupado Spike mientras ayudaba a Rarity a que no se callera de donde estaba sentada.

-Lo siento Spike-Dijo ya un mas serio Big Mac-Ya sabes que tengo una cita y debo ir con ella, y le llevare una cerveza-ahora se dirigió a la chica que estaba atendiendo –Hola ¿puedes darme una cerveza y un vodka?-Dijo amablemente Big Mac.

Claro que si-Dijo la chica de ojos turnios mientras servía las bebidas con gran habilidad-Aquí tienes, sigue disfrutando la noche

-Claro que lo hare-Dijo mientras recibía los tragos- bien nos vemos Spike debo ir donde mi chica…Espera se supone que ella estaba sentada en las gradas ¿Dónde habrá ido?-Dijo preguntándose Big Mac.

Big Mac decide buscar por el gimnasio, busco por el escenario incluso en los camarines de varones y damas (en este ultimo no lo recibieron muy bien)-"¿Dónde estará? Lo mejor será buscar afuera-Entonces decide salir rápido hacia afuera y se encontraría con una gran sorpresa, Fluttershy estaba siendo acosada por Billy, escucho un poco de la conversación que tuvieron antes de actuar.

-Billy ¿que crees que haces?, si tu pareja es Applejack-Dijo la indefensa Fluttershy mientras Billy se le acercaba mas.

-Applejack desapareció con Rainbow, y bueno ella dijo que me divirtiera, así que mejor diversión que crear lazos con la amiga de Applejack-Dijo Billy mientras acorralaba a Fluttershy en una esquina a las afueras del gimnasio.

-QUE-que tierno bueno comencemos a platicar ¿cual es tu cantante favorito?-Pregunto inocentemente la peli rosa.

-Aun no entiendes cierto…las chicas sumisas y vírgenes como tu son perfectas para chicos como yo, así que será mejor que colabores o si no me veré obligado a actuar yo-Dijo Billy mientras con su mano derecha le cerraba la pasada y con la izquierda empezaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos-¡Guau! Son tan suaves-Dijo pervertidamente Billy-Ya no necesito a Applejack contigo saciare mis sed-Dijo finalizando Billy.

-Ahhhhh-Solto un gran grito Fluttershy-¡AYUDA!-Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Tonta, crees que alguien te va ayudar, será mejor que colabores…-No alcanzo a terminar de decir Billy mientras recibía un gran puñetazo de Big Mac votándolo al suelo, luego empezó a darle mas puñetazos hasta que Fluttershy le dice-¡Detente!, por favor no le hagas mas daño-Dijo la peli rosa.

-Fluttershy, no ves que quiso abusar de ti, se merece esto y mucho mas-Dijo un Big Mac que estaba rojo de furia.

Fluttershy se acerco tomándole su ancho hombro a Big Mac que estaba de rodillas pegándole a Billy, y le dice-Hazlo por mi-Dijo mientras Big Mac se paraba lentamente y le daba un abrazo a Fluttershy, en eso Billy se empezó a levantar lentamente y se dirigió a Big Mac lentamente mientras decía-Tonto, JAJAJA crees que te la mereces, si ella tan solo salió contigo porque te tiene pena-Big Mac miro a Fluttershy que le hizo un gesto para que no le pegara a Billy, mientras miraba a Fluttershy-Me da lo mismo si es verdad o no, mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaran-Dijo Big Mac, mientras Fluttershy lo miro con ojos completamente iluminados.

-JAJAJA, es lo mas cursi que he escuchado-dijo Billy que estaba frente a frente a la pareja.

-NO…ES…CURSI-dijo Fluttershy enojada, luego de eso suelta a Big Mac y le pega en la entrepierna a Billy, seguido de eso Big Mac le da un gran puñetazo en la cara dejando noqueado a Billy.

-¡GUAU! Tienes gran fuerza-dijo sorprendido Big Mac ya que nunca había visto a Fluttershy así.

-Que esperabas tenia que defenderme, ¿No?...-ambos quedaron en silencio ya que Fluttershy estaba un poco incomoda al saber los sentimientos de Big Mac, hasta que finalmente Big Mac le pasa su vaso de cerveza a Fluttershy y hacen un brindis-Por la amistad…-Dijo Big Mac.

-…Por la amistad-Dijo Fluttershy, cuando ya iban de regreso a la fiesta a buscar mas cerveza.

Unas chicas que la estaban pasando muy bien, eran Twilight y Trixie, ya que habían bailado sin parar toda la noche.

-¡Uffff, estoy tan cansada! ¿Podemos parar un momento, Trixie?-Dijo Twilight mientras se sacaba el sudor de la cabeza.

-Esperaba que tu lo dijeras amor-Dijo coquetamente Trixie tomándole la mano a Twilight e indicando hacia la mesa donde servían tragos, ya ambas estaban sedientas, al llegar allá se encontraron con Spike.

-Hola, Spike-dice cariñosamente Trixie.

-No muy bien, la verdad no he disfrutado nada de la fiesta y lo peor es que esta por terminar-Dice el chico iracundo y frustrado.

-Pero que pa…-No alcanzo a terminar Twilight cuando ya había visto la razón.

Trixie y Twilight se estaban aguantando la risa, mientras Spike con valor les preguntaba-Trixie, ¿puedo bailar contigo?

-¿Qué?-grito Trixie-Ni lo…-en eso Twilight detiene a Trixie diciéndole-Por favor solo quiere pasar un buen rato, hazlo por mi-dijo y luego sonrió.

-¡UFFFF! Esta bien pero con una condición-dijo Trixie cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cuál? Hare lo que quieras-dijo Twilight.

-Arrodíllate y di que soy "la gran y poderosaTrixie"-Dijo Trixie sabiendo que Twilight quedaría en vergüenza.

¡UFFFF! Otra vez bueno-Twilight dijo eso ya que siempre era la misma penitencia, se arrodillo y dijo fuertemente-Eres la gran y poderosa Trixie-Dijo sin miedo Twilight, se levanto y dijo-Ahora ve y baila con mi hermano.

-Sera un gusto, ven Spike-en eso Spike cambio su cara por una mas feliz y fue a bailar con Trixie, mientras Twilight se sentaba donde estaba Spike a cuidar a Rarity…

**ANTES EN LA MISMA FIESTA…**

Rainbow Dash estaba decidida a hablar con Applejack, y camino directamente hacia ella y le dijo claro-Applejack ¿podemos hablar A SOLAS?-esto ultimo lo remarco porque no quería que Billy se metiera en la conversación.

-Olvídalo Rainbow CRASH, Applejack se queda conmigo, ¿no es así amor?-dijo ilusionado Billy.

-Lo siento cariño, parece que Rainbow tiene algo importante que decirme, ve a divertirte a otra parte ya que esto va a largo-Dijo sin remordimientos AJ.

-Pero…pero…-Dijo confundido Billy.

-Ya la oíste idiota, adiós-Dijo Rainbow mientras se marchaban del lugar-¿Te parece si hablamos en el baño que esta fuera del gimnasio?-Dijo Rainbow esperando un si.

-Si…claro que si-Dijo Applejack mientras por dentro temblaba de emoción ya que veía que su plan funcionaba.

Así que caminaron hasta el baño de mujeres que se encontraba fuera del gimnasio, no dijeron ni una palabra hasta llegar allí, cuando llegaron allí AJ se veía muy emocionada por lo que tendría que decir Rainbow.

-Applejack… ¿porque cambiaste tanto, es que ya no te agradamos yo y las chicas?-Dijo Rainbow apunto de llegar al llanto.

Esto dejo a Applejack helada, ya que veía como su plan se esfumaba paso a paso, entonces no le quedo nada mas que ser sincera-¿De verdad quieres saber porque hice todo esto?.

Rainbow solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban con más lagrimas.

-Bueno aquí vamos, Rainbow tu…tu…-se detuvo porque la verdad no sabia si decirlo o no.

-¿YO QUE? VAMOS DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, GRANJERA-dijo enojada Rainbow mientras sus ojos decían otras cosas.

-YO TE…AMO-dijo la rubia, con esto Rainbow solo pudo decir una cosa ¿Qué?, a lo que Applejack replico-Si eso es la verdad por eso hice toda esta mierda.

Rainbow se acerco a Applejack y le tomo las manos y le levanto la cara y le dijo-Me gusta que seas sincera conmigo, esa es la Applejack que quiero-Con esto Applejack sonrió, pero Rainbow bajo la mirada y prosiguió-…pero a mi me gusta Soarin.

Con esto Applejack se enfureció y perdió el control empujando a Rainbow contra la pared y dándole cachetadas-¿Por qué no me amas Rainbow?-decía mientras atacaba a Rainbow, con unas de sus manos empezó a tocar la vagina de Rainbow con lo cual le causaba placer involuntario a Rainbow y esto hacia que ella gimiera-JAJAJA vez Rainbow no hay nada malo en que seamos pareja, parece que estas disfrutando, ¿No?-dijo una enfermiza Applejack que empezó a meter sus dedos y a acariciar el clítoris de Rainbow, cada vez era mas fuerte, hasta que Rainbow pudo conectar unas palabras diciendo-Apple-Apple-Jack…par…para…porfa…por favor-dijo entre líneas ya que era demasiado la excitación de su cuerpo, en eso Applejack recuerda que le esta haciendo daño a la persona que ama, y se detiene completamente y se queda de rodillas y comienza a llorar fuertemente y alcanza a decir "perdón, Rainbow", en eso Rainbow que sigue llorando le dice- te odio- y se va corriendo, saliendo incluso de la escuela hasta llegar a su casa y Applejack solo se queda allí llorando en el suelo.

Había pasado buen rato y la fiesta había terminado, entonces Spike le había pedido a Big Mac si podía llevar a Rarity, mientras Fluttershy se había encontrado con Twilight y Trixie que comentaban que les había pasado en la fiesta, a la salida se encontraron con Pinkie Pie y Soarin, este ultimo pregunto-¿Saben donde fue Applejack y Rainbow? Estoy preocupado por las chicas.

-Rainbow fue a su casa llorando-escucharon por atrás todos, al darse vuelta se dieron cuenta que era Applejack, Soarin se acerco agresivamente a Applejack y le dice-¿Qué le hiciste a Rainbow?-en eso Big Mac interviene-Oye no te pongas brusco con mi hermana, no ves que esta llorando-Soarin se disculpa y se va del lugar despidiendo a todos excepto a Applejack, que también se va del lugar dejando preocupados a todos su amigos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Pinkie-Vamos amigos mañana resolvemos esto ahora hay que seguir festejando-Agrego.

-No cuenten con nosotros, nuestros padres nos obligaron a volver a casa-dijo tristemente Twilight.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Trixie-No puedes hacerme esto Sparkle, que hare sin ti-dijo moleta Trixie, Twilight se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la boca que Trixie aprovecho para agarrarle le trasero y darle algunas palmadas, al soltarse le pregunto-¿Po que hiciste eso?-a lo que la peli blanca le responde-Por dejarme sola-Twilight replico rápidamente-Pero…estarás con los chicos-A lo que Trixie dice coquetamente-Yo quería estar contigo mas a solas-Con lo que Trixie beso la roja mejilla Twilight que se coloro entera a escuchar esto, mientras Spike cargaba a Rarity y se despedía de los demás-Vamos Twilight no te quedes ahí y ayúdame a llevar a mi novia- entonces Twilight volvió a si misma y cada uno llevo de un brazo a Rarity, preocupados porque no sabrían la reacción de sus padres al ver que llegaba un chica con serios problemas de alcoholismo, lo único que hablaban era sobre lo que les podía pasar si sus padres se enteran de este numerito, al llegar a su casa, Twilight abre la puerta con su llave, Spike ya estaba cansado tanto cargar a Rarity, entran sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus padres, pero de repente oyen una voz.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡SPIKE! SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR-Grito la voz que se encontraba en la oscuridad de la cocina.

-Espera un segundo…tu tono de voz no es el de mama y tampoco es el de papa, Shining Armor ¿eres tú?-Pregunto Twilight.

-¡QUE!...Yo no soy Shining Armor soy…tu padre-Esto ultimo lo dijo cuando Spike ya había prendido la luz de la cocina, dejando ver al de pelo azul-Bueno e descubrieron hermanitos.

-En verdad eres tu, guau pero ¿que haces aquí?, no estabas en otra ciudad viviendo con Cadance, es una larga historia que prefiero contar mañana, porque saludare a mi hermanito Spike y su ¿amiga?-Dijo Shining Armor mientras se acercaba a Spike.

-Es mi novia, tonto y ni si quiera pienses en tocarla-Dijo el orgullosos Spike.

-¿Tu-tu novia? Vaya, vaya mírenlo Spike quien dijo que podrías cargar una mujer tan grande…pero que es ese olor-Dijo Armor al estar cerca de Spike.

-Bueno…digamos que Rarity bebió de mas…-Se detuvo al ver que Shining Armor lo pescaba de sus hombros frente a frente y decía-¿Ella es Rarity?

-Shining Armor, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-Pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-UFFF…mis hermanitos como siempre son unos cabezas de pollo, acaso tengo que viajar 42 kilómetros para recordarle toda su vida-Spike y Twilight asintieron con las cabezas en forma de burla a Shining Armor-Bueno aquí va si no recuerdan nuestra familia, junto con la de Rarity, así que decidieron que sus vacaciones calzaran para tomar un crucero por 2 semanas, lo que dura sus vacaciones…-Dijo Shining Armor cuando era interrumpido por Twilight-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?-Shining Armor le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Ahora que puedo continuar…llame a casa para avisar que volvería, y nuestros padres me dijeron que me haga cargo de ustedes tres-Dijo finalizando Shining Armor.

-Espera ¿tres, eso significa que Rarity se vendrá a vivir con nosotros dos semanas…y que paso con Sweetie Belle?-Pregunto Spike preocupado por la hermana de su novia.

-No te preocupes, ella ya esta durmiendo en tu cama-Dijo Shining Armor.

-Esta bien, ¿Me podrías ayudar a llevarla al sillón del living? Creo que lo mejor será recostarla allí-Dijo Spike pidiéndole ayuda a Shining Armor que inmediatamente lo ayuda y de hecho la carga salo hasta la habitación.

-Bueno Spike tu te quedaras aquí cuidando a Rarity…Estoy muy cansado hermanitos, mañana hablaremos y nos pondremos al día, buenas noches-Dijo Shining Armor mientras se iba bostezando y estirando a su habitación.

-Bueno que noche, Spike…creo que igual me iré a dormir…dulces sueños-Decía de camino a su cuarto Twilight.

Finalmente Spike quedo un rato despierto contemplando a Rarity, aunque una parte de el estaba enojado por lo ocurrido esta noche, otra estaba muy feliz al saber que se quedaría a vivir con Rarity, entonces así se fue quedando lentamente dormido en el sillón que estaba en frente de Rarity.

Mientras aquí era todo calma y tranquilidad, en el departamento de Fluttershy, Big Mac, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, estaban tomando vodka como locos, al punto de que se reían incluso al hablar, mientras Trixie dormía con unos audífonos ya que no quería compartir con ellos, porque solo soñaba con pasar tiempo con su Twilight, al punto de que empezaba a babear entre sueños ya que los sueños cada vez mas tomaban un tinte mas eróticos…Los chicos habían tomado tanto que llego el punto de ir a acostarse donde cayeran.

**La mañana siguiente…**Big Mac despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero sintió que al lado suyo había alguien-"No puede ser, creo que tuve sexo con Fluttershy, que felicidad" pensaba el semental que cuando se voltio no era Fluttershy, si no que era Pinkie Pie, al ver esto se quedo petrificado, justo cuando la de pelo rosa se deportaba, saludando-Hola Big Mac-se voltio para seguir durmiendo, cuando de repente su cara cambia y ve frente a frente a Big Mac y pega un grito-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¿TU? ¿YO? ¿NOSOTROS? ¿Por qué ESTOY DESNUDA? ¿Por qué ESTAS TU DESNUDO?-Hacia esas preguntas mientras se había levantado con una sabana, para cubrir su cuerpo.

-Oye lo siento…esto fue un GRAN malentendido-Dijo Big Mac con una cara de vergüenza al verse desnudo.

En ven que Trixie entra y dice-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-Al ver a Big Mac y Pinkie desnudos quedo paralizada, en eso escucha que Fluttershy se acerca diciendo-Trixie ¿Ya descubriste porque Pinkie gritaba tan…?-No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta porque vio lo que pasaba, con una de voz de enojo dijo-Big Mac, Pinkie ustedes…No alcanzo a terminar cuando ya se había desmayado, suerte que Trixie alcanzo a agarrarla.

-¿Podrían ayudarme?-Dijo una Trixie que usaba toda su fuerza para sostener a su amiga, en eso Big Mac se levanta y Pinkie suelta las sabanas que la cubrían para ayudar a Trixie a llevar a Fluttershy a un sillón.

Trixie se percata que ambos estaban desnudos y decide decirles-Bien gracias por su ayuda, ¡PERO PODRIAN PONERSE ROPA POR LA MIERDA!-Dijo iracunda Trixie mientras Big Mac y Pinkie se iban a cambiar.

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo doble, espero lo disfruten…**

**Gracias a la gente que dejo reviews y también a los que leen la historia…**

**BIEN RECUREDEN SEGUIR DEJANDO REVIEWS (ACEPTO TODO COMENTARIO) Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA, CHAUUUUUUUUU! **


	5. Una agitada mañana (Parte 1)

**Bien aquí la siguiente parte de Forever Friends, no se como se arreglo mi cuenta, pero muy bien, tendré la otra cuenta por si acaso, sin mas que decir comencemos…**

Trixie no sabia que hacer solo atinaba a estar parada mirando a Fluttershy, mientras esta seguía desmayada en el sillón, pero Trixie sentía empatía por su amiga ya que ella también se hubiera desmayado si Twilight le hubiera hecho algo así, mientras Big Mac y Pinkie se cambiaban de ropa, claro que en habitaciones separadas el pensamiento era el mismo "¿Qué había pasado ayer?", ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado, y aun peor Big Mac sintió que con esto ya no habrían mas oportunidades para estar con Fluttershy, de echo algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos por sus mejillas, Pinkie fue la primera en salir de la habitación, se dirigió donde estaba Fluttershy y Trixie, Trixie al ver que Pinkie estaba triste, olvido todo el odio que le tenia y se dirigió a abrazarla y consolarla-Vamos Pinkie, este no es el fin del mundo-dijo Trixie mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Pinkie-Si han sido amigas todos estos años estoy segura de que te perdonara.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera bebido tanto…OH! Soy una tonta porque tuve…-En eso Pinkie se detiene al ver que Big Mac se acerca y este le besa la mano a Fluttershy, mientras dice-Perdón, perdón…-Mientras las lagrimas se convertían en un llanto de desconsuelo total, Trixie siente indiferencia por Big Mac a si que solo se quedo consolando a Pinkie, pero en eso se levanta seriamente mirando fijamente a Big Mac y le dice-Sera mejor que te vallas-con esto Big Mac queda helado y se voltea bruscamente para ver a la peli blanca-Ya haz causado suficiente daño-Dijo Trixie mientras ambos quedaban frente a frente-OH! Porque tan cerca campesino, supongo ¿que ahora me besaras a mi no?-dijo sarcásticamente Trixie con esto Big Mac no se quedo callado y respondió rápidamente-No te metas en mis asuntos, Bruja-UUUU me llamaste bruja, que malo eres…prefiero ser una bruja a ser un casanova se cuarta-Respondió Trixie de inmediato, la discusión siguió con insultos cada vez peores, Pinkie simplemente no los pescaba y se preocupaba por que Fluttershy este bien, pero de pronto todos se percataron que Fluttershy estaba tosiendo muy fuerte incluso llegando a votar sangre con esto Trixie le va a levantar la cabeza a la peli rosada para que no se atragante con su sangre y dice-QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA PERO RAPI…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando Big Mac y Trixie notaron que Pinkie también se había desmayado-Big Mac, rápido recoge a Pinkie y llama a una ambulancia-Con esto el semental recoge a Pinkie cargándola en un hombro y saca rápidamente su celular y llama al hospital, pasan unos minutos largos y llenos de preocupación en donde Big Mac decide pedir disculpas a Trixie-Trixie…perdón por todas las cosas horribles que dije sobre ti-Trixie rápidamente responde-Yo también me disculpo, pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes que pensar-Big Mac asintió con la cabeza, en eso llega la ambulancia-Al fin-dijo Trixie con algo de sarcasmo, mientras entraban los paramédicos al departamento, y se llevaban rápidamente a Fluttershy y Pinkie, un paramédico pregunto:

-Bien ¿saben porque empezó a vomitar sangre su amiga?

Trixie y Big Mac se miraron y dijeron no al mismo tiempo, pero preguntaron si podían acompañar a sus amigos-Claro que si, no hay problema-dijo el paramédico,

Mientras Pinkie y Fluttershy ya estaban en camilla, Big Mac y Trixie subieron rápidamente donde estaban ellas-Resistan amigas-dijo Trixie mientras la ambulancia se preparaba para ir al hospital.

**MAS TEMPRANO ESA MAÑANA, EN LA CASA DE TWILIGHT…**

Shining Armor ya se había despertado, sale de su habitación a buscar algo para beber

-Cerveza…cerveza… ¡AQUI estas!-Dijo alegre Shining Armor mientras sacaba la cerveza y la abría, al dar el primer sorbo, escucho un grito-¡AHHHHH!-subió rápidamente ya que pensó en lo peor, pero solo vio que eran Rarity y Spike que estaban discutiendo, en eso Shining Armor saluda y pregunta-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Hay alguna razón para que estén discutiendo?-Lo dice mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Si…ella se enojo porque no evite que se emborrachara ayer-Dijo Spike.

-Fue tu culpa, si me hubieras dicho que ya había tomado de más, no hubiera pasado esa vergüenza-dijo Rarity

-¿Cómo eres tan sínica? Como iba a detenerte si habías tomado una botella entera a lo que volví del baño-Dijo Spike encarando a su novia, ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo cuando, de repente Shining Armor encuentra una solución, separa a los dos y les dice-Solo hay algo que hacer en un momento así…Rarity debes demostrarle tu perdón-dijo seriamente Shining Armor.

-¿A que te refieres…Shining?-Pregunto asustada Rarity.

-Vamos sabes a lo que me refiero…¿Spike puedes dejarnos solos un momento?-Dijo Shining Armor cambiando el tono drásticamente.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto el joven.

-Porque necesito hablar algo con Rarity…¿y podrías traerme otra cerveza?-Dijo mientras le pasaba la cerveza ya vacía. Spike solo atino a ir a buscar otra cerveza, dejando solos a Shining Armor y Rarity.

-Se que estas caliente por mi hermano…-Dijo Shining Armor mientras se sentó en el sillón que durmió Rarity.

-Eh…Eh…bueno yo-Intentaba responder una sonrojada Rarity.

-No me preguntes como lo se, es…un don puedo sentir que solo quieres que el este dentro de ti y que te haga feliz ¿no es así?-Dijo un relajado Shining Armor, mientras Rarity solo asintió con la cabeza-Escucha Rarity…en este mundo puedes demostrar tu amor en cualquier parte, en una cama, una plaza, un cine, un basurero…un sillón-eso ultimo lo dijo riendo-…Se que no es tu estilo, pero créeme que a veces ensuciarse hace bien-Termino de hablar Shining Armor, Rarity dice-Pero que me dices crees que soy una…una puta-dijo mientras se ponía aun mas rojas por las palabras de Shining Armor-Solo lo digo porque estarás toda una semana con nosotros en esta casa-Con esto la cara de Rarity cambio, alegrándose por dentro pero no lo demostró por fuera, Shining Armor se levanto y le toma un hombro-Solo quiero que tu y mi hermanito sean felices…y bueno ya sabes como pasar un buen rato con el jejeje-dijo Shining Armor a una Rarity que lo miro fijamente mientras pronuncio estas palabras, en eso llego Spike con dos cervezas en mano-Ten hermano, procura no emborracharte como CIERTA SEÑORITA-dijo Spike aun dolido por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Rarity, en eso la Shining Armor dice-Bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer, así que iré a ver a mi hermanita…AH! Y Rarity recuerda lo que hablamos-Dijo Shining Armor mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver a su hermanita, con eso último Spike sintió algo de celos al ver que Shining Armor y Rarity guardaban un secreto.

-¡Ah ya veo! Me voy un rato a hacerle un favor a mi hermano y tu ya le empiezas a coquetear, pero que podría esperar de una ebria-Termino Spike.

Rarity rápidamente empujo fuertemente al menor hacia el sillón, acto siguiente ella se quita con un solo movimiento el vestido quedando solo con su sostén y bikini, con esto Spike se colora entero y dice-RA-RARITY-TY ¿Qué haces?-a lo que ella se acerca sensualmente hacia el y se acomoda entre sus piernas-Esta es mi nueva manera de pedir disculpas amor, ¿Acaso te sorprendí?-dijo Rarity mientras trataba de sacarle el pantalón a Spike que respondió-SI-SI…bueno no-no me lo es-esperaba-al terminar la oración Spike ya estaba sin pantalones y solo con sus bóxer, a lo que Rarity rápidamente se lo quita

-Dime amor…yo fui tu primera vez, supongo que también soy la primera en disgustar de tu gran cosa-dijo Rarity mientras Spike aun no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡SI!-Dijo Spike-Tu-tu siempre se-serás- la primera en mi-mi vida-dijo Spike mientras tartamudeaba y se sinceraba.

-Entonces…hare los honores.

En eso Shining Armor toco la puerta de Twilight-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto.

-¡Si!-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Shining Armor saludo de la puerta a su hermana y luego esta la invita a sentarse al lado de ella.

-¿Quién diría que la chica mas inteligente de toda la escuela también seria la chica mas floja?-Pregunto riendo Shining Armor.

-JA JA, como extrañaba tu sarcasmo hermano-dijo con risa sarcástica Twilight, en eso escucha un ruido extraño-¿Qué es ese ruido?-Pregunto Twilight-Debo averiguar que es-Dijo mientras saltaba de su cama Twilight, en eso Shining intenta detenerla-Sera mejor que no vallas-dijo entre risas Armor-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Mira solo no te detendré, pero créeme no te gustara ver que pasa-Volvió a decir entre risas Armor, Twilight abrió la puerta de su habitación y dijo-Eso esta por verse-dijo mientras salía de su cuarto, escuchaba que los ruidos eran cada vez mas fuerte, se percato que provenían del segundo piso, subió rápidamente, al subir se dio cuenta que los ruidos eran los gemidos de Spike porque Rarity se lo estaba chupando, y Spike sujetaba la cabeza de Rarity de arriba para abajo-Rarity estoy por venirme-dijo Spike, al ver y oír esto Twilight pego un grito, con lo que Spike se fue en la boca de Rarity-Twilight ¿eres tu? Oye espera-dijo Spike mientras intentaba atrapar a su hermana que bajo corriendo la escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, Spike soltó un suspiro mientras estaba a los pies de bajar la escalera en eso escucha-¡Oh! Spike- en eso se voltea y ve a Rarity tendida boca arriba en el sillón y con un condón en su mano izquierda y con la derecha manoseándose sus pechos y vagina-Quiero sentirte dentro mío-con eso Spike fue rápidamente hacia Rarity.

Mientras eso pasaba Shining Armor reía a mas no poder, al ver que su hermana tenia una cara de traumada, pero entre risas trataba de animarla-Vamos Twilight es normal que las parejas hagan eso jajaja, cuando hay amor, supongo que tu ya has pasado por lo mismo-Dijo Shining Armor. En eso Twilight cambia su cara de trauma por una mas de vergüenza y también junta mas sus piernas para decir-Bueno la verdad es que aun soy…virgen-

-¿En verdad? Pregunto sorprendido Shining Armor, a lo que Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues eso es muy bueno-Dijo Shining Armor.

-Porqué ¿tu también eres virgen?-Pregunto Twilight ilusionada de que la respuesta fuera si.

-No-dijo Shining Armor desilusionando a Twilight-Pero me hubiera gustado seguir siéndolo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la con cara de asombro Twilight mientras buscaba un cojín para taparse los oídos ya que oía todos los gemidos del segundo piso, con esta acción Shining soltó una carcajada, pero Twilight dice enojada-DEJA DE REIRTE Y RESPONDE.

-Bueno uno debe perder la virginidad solo con las personas que ama de verdad-Dijo Shining melancólicamente.

-Pero tú amabas a Cadance ¿no?-En eso Twilight noto un silencio en su hermano y repitió la pregunta-¿se amaban?

-Yo siempre la ame…un día estas con tu mujer en el cine viendo una película tonta sobre el amor, pero disfrutándola porque estas con la persona que te juro amor eterno-Tomo una pausa, mientras Twilight daba un suspiro de amor al recordar a Trixie, luego de ese suspiro prosiguió Armor-…Pero otro día…sales temprano de trabajo para celebrar 3 años de relación, llegas a tu cas ¿y que te encuentra?...a esa persona que te juro amor eterno teniendo sexo con un infeliz que dijo que eras su mejor amigo…pero en verdad solo te utilizo para acercase mas y mas a tu amor…al final te enteras que ellos celebraban su 2 año de pareja…-Relato un frio Shining Armor, mientras noto que Twilight lloraba desconsoladamente al punto de que boto el cojín.

-Perdón hermano no quería hacerte recordar ese mal pasado-dijo una sollozante Twilight que abrazaba a su hermano.

-No pasa nada…eso ya es parte de mi pasado superado…además no le estoy cerrando las puertas al amor-Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana-Tu también debes ser feliz, Twilight se que tu novia te hará muy feliz…de echo mira…cuando empezamos a hablar de ella se te forma una muy linda sonrisa-dijo orgulloso Shining Armor.

-Bueno es que Trixie es tan especial, y pensar que antes nos caíamos mal ¿puedes creer?-dijo feliz Twilight, mientras veía la sonrisa de su hermano-Quiero que…-en eso se corta la conversación ya que el teléfono de Twilight empezó a sonar-Es ella-dijo sonriente Twilight refiriéndose obviamente a Trixie-Hola amor-Dijo Twilight amorosamente, pero mientras avanzaba la llamada su cara cambiaba por una de preocupación-¡AY no!...bien vamos para allá-¿Podrías llevarnos al hospital hermano?-Pregunto Twilight.

-¿Qué paso Twily?-Pregunto Armor.

Mientras le explicaba la situación Rarity había cambiado de posición quedando boca abajo en el sillón, mientras Spike empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, con cada embestida más excitada gritaba Rarity

-¡AHHH! Spike eres el mejor-decía entre gemidos Rarity, en eso se levanto un poco para besar a Spike, y con su mano derecha rodear su cabeza por debajo de su cuello, en eso Spike aprovecha para tomarla de las manos así cada embestida del pequeño sonaba mas fuerte, Rarity gritaba de placer por lo que hacia Spike-¿Te gusta la nueva Rarity?-pregunto.

-Si, me encanta que seas tan caliente amor-Dijo Spike mientras embestía con más fuerza.

-AH, AH, AH, No aguanto mas me correré por tu gran pene-dijo Rarity a punto de correrse.

-Yo también…corrámonos juntos amor-dijo Spike mientras embistió tan fuerte que Rarity y Spike se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Rarity sintió los rayos tocar muy adentro de ella, luego solo le pesca la cara a Spike para besarlo, y alabar que también lo había hecho, mientras se cambiaban oyeron un grito de Twilight pidiéndole que bajaran, Spike se acurruco en el brazo derecho de Rarity mientras esta le agarraba el pelo.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Rarity al frente de Twilight y Shining Armor.

Twilight no respondió porque al solo ver a Spike y Rarity se acordaba de esa escena, entonces Shining explico la situación-Nos llamo Trixie…diciendo que dos de sus amigos Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy están internadas en la clínica-Dijo seriamente Shining Armor.

-¡Oh que te terrible tragedia!, ¿Qué les paso?-dijo una dramática Rarity.

-A eso iba…tenemos que ir al hospital para que acompañemos a sus amigas-termino de hablar Shining Armor.

-¡Que esperamos! Vamos al auto-dijo Rarity, mientras todos salían afuera-¡ALTO!-oyeron gritar a Armor-Lo siento chicas pero yo me voy adelante con el campeón de la casa, ¡SPIKE! Sube-dijo sarcásticamente Armor, todos ya estaban en sus posiciones, Twilight y Rarity iban atrás, de co-piloto Spike y conducía Shining Armor, que se fue a toda marcha al hospital, en el camino pregunto-Y bien ¿Qué tal el sexo? Hermanito, la hiciste llegar al orgasmo-Con esto Spike, Twilight y Rarity se fueron sonrojados todo el camino, mientras Shining Armor insistía con preguntas del mismo calibre -¿Cuánto duraron?, ¿Qué pociones hicieron?, ¿Te gusta mas arriba o abajo Rarity?-Eran algunas de las preguntas de Shining que obviamente hacia esto para molestar a todos, ya que era el único que hablaba abiertamente de sexo-¡Oh llegamos! Al hospital-Con esto todos suspiraron de alivio-EH…no crean que se salvaron de esta-Amenazo Armor cuando ya divisaban a lo lejos a Trixie y Big Mac fuera del hospital.

**Bueno amigos valió la pena la espera ¿NO?**, **DIGAN QUE SI VAMOS, ¿SI? VENGA XD.**

**BUENO ESTA TAMBIEN SE SEPARA EN DOS PARTES PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LA OTRA SERA SUBIDA EL DIA SIGUIENTE QUE SE SUBIO ESTA.**

**BUENO AMIGOS, LECTORES NOS VEMOS CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	6. Una agitada mañana (Parte 2)

**AQUÍ CUMPILENDO CO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "UNA MAÑANA AGITADA", AQUÍ SE PUEDEN DECIDIR MUCHAS COSAS, BUENO SIN MOLESTAR MAS DISFRUTEN: D…**

Shining Armor consiguió estacionarse cerca de la entrada principal de hospital, en eso Twilight bajo rápidamente y grita-¡Trixie, Big Mac aquí estamos!-con este grito ambos se percataron de Twilight y del auto donde también divisaron a Spike y Rarity, al que no reconocieron fue al conductor

-¿Quién será ese tipo?-Pregunto extrañado Big Mac, pero se dio cuenta que no recibió respuesta porque Trixie ya había partido a encontrar a su Twilight, se abrazaron largamente hasta que los chicos se acercaron para saludarla a ella y a Big Mac.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Pregunto Trixie al ver al conductor del auto venir hacia ellos.

-Es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Shining Armor-Respondió Twilight amablemente a su pareja, Trixie quedo momentáneamente en silencio para solo responder.

-¡Guau!...es muy grande, se ve que todos ustedes tienen muy buena genética-Dijo Trixie bromeando.

-JAJAJA-soltó una risa nerviosa Twilight, en eso se acerco a saludar a Trixie y Big Mac, obviamente al final se saludaron Trixie y Rarity, pero fue un saludo muy frio.

-Bueno…¿Qué le sucedió a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy?-Pregunto impaciente por saber que pasaba Spike.

-Creo que tú debes decirles…Big Mac-Dijo Trixie mientras empujo a Big Mac para que diga la verdad.

-Pues…bueno, aquí vamos-Dijo con vergüenza Big Mac, entonces empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado, lo ebrios que habían quedado, cuando se fue a acostar y que a la mañana siguiente había despertado con Pinkie Pie al lado y que Fluttershy se había desmayado al ver esta situación, al igual que Pinkie, con esto todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Shining Armor que encontró la situación cómica.

-¿Quién se desmaya por ver a su novio que despertó con su amiga? JAJAJAJA-Comento mientras reía Armor.

-Ella no es mi novia-Protesto Big Mac.

-Pero te gustaría…-Con este comentario de Armor, Big Mac quedo silenciado-Vamos amigo no te desalientes…ya veras como mejora todo-Dijo Armor mientras abrazaba un hombro de Big Mac.

-Si…si creo que tienes razón-Dijo Big Mac.

-Bien que hacemos aquí entonces, vallamos por nuestras amigas-sugirió Spike, mientras partió corriendo al hospital, pero se devolvió-¿En que habitación están?

-Habitación 37, piso 2-Respondio Trixie, mientras Spike ya iba corriendo hacia allá.

-Bueno, será mejor seguirlo-Dijo Twilight tomándose la cabeza, mientras Trixie le agarraba repentinamente su mano izquierda, dejándola colorada, mientras Trixie le sonreía.

Dejando atrás a Big Mac, Shining Armor y Rarity que pregunto.

-¿Tu hermano siempre es así de acelerado?-Pregunto Rarity.

-Tu deberías saberlo, eres su novia, creo que ya lo debes conocer bien para haberte acostado con el dos veces-Dijo sarcásticamente Shining Armor, provocando una risa en Big Mac, mientras avanzaban, dejando atrás a Rarity que se quejo con un chillido-¡UUUUUH! ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? ¿Cree que soy fácil?, AH pero ya va a ver con quien se esta metiendo-Dijo mientras avanzaba nunca sobrepasando en velocidad ni distancia a Big Mac y Shining Armor.

"No Pinkie, Big Mac que hicieron porque mis sentimientos hacia ti eran puros"-"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de que encontrara a Pinkie, YO LA AMO"-"Y YO A TI TAMBIEN IG MAC"-dijo Pinkie mientras le daba un beso a Big Mac-"no...No… ¡NOOOOOOO!"

-¡AHHHHH!, ¿acaso fue una pesadilla?-dijo Fluttershy mientras se tapaba los ojos después de ese terrible sueño-¿Este es el hospital?-Se preocupaba la peli rosa, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, al ver clásicos instrumentos de un hospital, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, era una cortina que tapaba la visión del resto de la habitación, decidió tirarla sin miedo, al tirarla se encontró con su compañera de cuarto.

-¡PINKIE PIE!-Dijo gritando Fluttershy mientras se tapo la boca para no hablar tan fuerte.-Tonta Pinkie, yo amaba a Big Mac pero tenias que poner tu tonto trasero en esto ¿no?, pero todo terminara pronto para ti-Dijo con la mano aun para taparse la boca Fluttershy, en eso se levanto despacio para no despertarla y con una cara de psicópata se aproximo a ella con la almohada de su cama en manos, su objetivo era claro matar a la que una vez fue su amiga, estaba a punto de ponerle la almohada en la cara, cuando de pronto recibió un puñetazo de Pinkie, dejándola momentáneamente herida, mientras Pinkie se levantaba lentamente.

-¡AHHHHHH ¡-Bostezo Pinkie-¡OH Fluttershy ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo dormí muy bien, gracias-Dijo riendo Pinkie.

-Yo no te pregunte como dormiste-Dijo aun herida Fluttershy.

-Segura, porque recuerdo lo que dijiste claro, a todo esto no te parece raro la palabra dijiste rima con alpiste, además es muy…

-Cállate…PERRA!-Grito Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GUAU! ¿Estas alterada algo te pasa?-Pregunto Pinkie.

-Y aun lo preguntas…no recuerdas que te acostaste con Big Mac, Perra rosa-Prosiguió Fluttershy.

-¡Oh! Es eso…lo lamento amiga, pero en serio estaba muy ebria y no me controle-Dijo Pinkie mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy.

-¡No te acerques!-Dijo Fluttershy-Zorra, ves que ese tipo era el único amor que he tenido en mi vida y tu que haces…te haces la tonta par caerle bien y luego ¡ZASS! Dejas que se acueste contigo…¡ERES LO PEOR!-Dijo enfurecida Fluttershy, acto siguiente le da una cachetada a Pinkie. Ella bota algunas lágrimas, y vuelve a repetir.

-Pe-perdón…-Mientras Fluttershy ya se había tirado encima para empezar a golpearla, al sentir esto Pinkie no tubo otra alternativa mas contestar los golpes, no alcanzaron a golpearse mucho ya escucharon que la puerta se abría.

-Gracias por acompañarme enfermera Redheart, no debí apurarme mucho jeje-dijo Spike.

-Pero chicas que hacen-Dijo la enfermera al notar la pelea entre ambas pacientes-Spike no te quedes ahí y ayúdame a separarlas-dijo intentando interferir la enfermera.

-Si-dijo Spike.

Spike se encargo de Fluttershy mientras que Redheart de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Estas mal de la cabeza!…no sabes que puedes dañar a alguien que puede estar embarazada-Dijo Redheart.

Pinkie y Fluttershy se tranquilizaron un segundo al escuchar esto-¿E-EMBARAZADA?-Dijo impactada Pinkie Pie que sentía como el mundo se le venia encima.

-Bueno no es seguro…los doctores dicen que solo un test de embarazo sabría decir con claridad-Dijo Redheart mientras intentaba consolar a Pinkie.

En eso llegan los demás y al ver la situación ayudan a calmar a las chicas, luego de calmarlas, la enfermera Redheart cuanta la posible noticia. Dejando a todos paralizados, excepto a Shining Armor que trataba de calmar las risas.

-Vaya, vaya Big Mac…creo que embriagarse te salió caro…para el resto de tu vida, JAJAJA-Dijo mientras reía Shining.

-Shining Armor, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan terrible como eso?-Dijo Twilight retándolo.

-No…déjalo Twilight…al final tiene razón-Dijo mientras se acerco a Redheart-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que este embarazada?-Pregunto a Redheart Big Mac.

-Bueno es o no es…Solo la prueba de embarazo nos dirá con certeza…Si tiene 1 raya es que no esta embarazada si tiene dos esta embarazada-Dijo tajantemente Redheart.

-Bueno…Pinkie vamos a tu casa…-Dijo Big Mac cuando fue interrumpida por Fluttershy-…Para que para que si sale negativo, hagan un bebe ¿eso quieres imbécil?-Dijo enojada Fluttershy.

-No tontita…estoy seguro de que quiere ser el primero en saber… ¿No es así Big Mac?-Dijo Pinkie Pie, A lo que Big Mac solo responde con su cabeza-Bueno vamos entonces…enfermera Redheart gracias por todo. Y así como así se fueron ambos.

-Bueno Fluttershy tu también tienes el alta medica, no fue nada mas que una descompensación…Así ya puedes irte…Bueno tengo que ir a revisar mas pacientes-Dijo Redheart mientras se retiraba de la sala.

-Mmm…tiene lindo trasero-Dijo Shining lo que provoco que todos lo quedaran mirando-¿Qué? Noes verdad, Trixie tu morirías por tener un trasero así jajaja, me voy al auto peques, apúrense de acuerdo-Dijo al irse Shining Armor.

-¡HUM! Tu hermano es un imbécil, cuando lo tenga cerca lo voy a ahorcar-Dijo Trixie enojada.

-Además tu trasero no esta nada mal-Dijo Spike, mientras recibía una mirada de muerte de Rarity.-Eh…Eh…será mejor que valla al auto-Dijo mientras salía corriendo Spike perseguido por Rarity.

-Bueno creo que te iremos a dejar Fluttershy-Añadió Twilight.

-Si gran idea amor-Dijo Trixie-Vamos Fluttershy seguro nos divertiremos las tres.

-Esta bien…-Dijo muy triste la peli rosa.

Así que las tres avisaron a Shining que se irían caminando, en eso el auto empezó a avanzar.

-Saben comprendo a su amiga…a mi me paso algo similar…-En eso conto su historia-Y eso pasa cuando confías mucho en tus amigos…Eh-Shining Armor noto que nadie lo escuchaba-¿Oye y Rarity?-Pregunto Shining Armor a Spike.

-No-no se-dijo Spike.

-JAJAJA…Ustedes creen que soy un imbécil, Rarity sabes que Spike me dijo una vez que le gustaría que alguna vez se lo mordieran-Dijo sarcásticamente Shining Armor.

-No-no es verdaaaaaa…-No pudo terminar cuando Rarity que se lo estaba chupando detrás del asiento del conductor lo había mordido provocando un inmenso dolor al pequeño, la preocupación de Rarity, y la risa incontrolable de Shining Armor.

-JAJAJA Rarity que idiota eres, JAJAJA-Dijo entre risas Shining Amor, mientras su hermanito se revolcaba de dolor en el asiento y Rarity que se pregunto-¿Lo habré hecho mal?

**Mientras tanto es Sugar Cube Corner…**

Big Mac estaba nervioso, Pinkie estaba demorando mucho lo que mas ponía nervioso a Big Mac que caminaba de lado a lado, hasta que finalmente la de pelo esponjado sale del baño con un cañón apuntando a Big Mac.

-¿Pinkie que tal el resul…-No alcanzo a terminar porque vio el enorme cañón apuntándolo-¿Qué vas a hacer con ese canon?-Pregunto cuando ya era demasiado tarde, porque fue impactado por lo que tenia el cañón que dejo caer muchos confetis que fue demasiado para Big Mac que llego a impactarlo contra la pared.

-Adivina que…no estoy embarazada-Dijo Pinkie mientras levantada a Big Mac.

-¡UFF! Que suerte-Dijo Big Mac mientras abrazaba a Pinkie-Pinkie…bueno ¿creo que deberíamos hacer una promesa no crees?-Dijo Big Mac.

-Juro no volver a emborracharme cuando este cerca de Big Mac, es una Pinkie promesa-Dijo felizmente Pinkie Pie.-Oye Big Mac porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros…Para celebrar el NO-embarazo-Replico feliz la de pelo esponjado.

-Bueno gracias Pinkie-Dijo Big Mac.

-Vamos de seguro te encantaran los pasteles de la señora Cake, te lo aseguro-Dijo mientras bajaba la escalera Pinkie.

**Mientras en la casa de Rainbow…**

Rainbow no se levanto este día, ya que aun no podía sacarse de la mente lo que paso aquella noche, ella quería mucho a su amiga Applejack pero no de ese modo y se preguntaba en que minuto confundió a su examiga en ese punto, para llegar a eso, estaba tan mal que su padre la había invitado a ver un partido de los Wonderbolts (el equipo de su escuela) y ella rechazo esa invitación, incluso sabiendo que Soarin estaría allí, a su padre le pareció raro esto, y le preguntaba que le sucedía a su hija, pero ella decía que solo era cansancio de la fiesta que había tenido, su padre aceptaba con preocupación lo que le decía su hija. Paso el rato y Rainbow seguía acostada, pero despierta, de repente escucho que el timbre sonó, no le dio gran importancia ya que pensó que era la novia de su padre, no es que le callera mal solo que prefería seguir acostada.

-Rainbow…aquí hay una chica que te esta buscando-Grito el papa de Rainbow.

-Dile que no estoy-Dijo Rainbow.

-Dice que es una tal…Applejack, dice que necesita decirte algo importante-Volvió a gritar para que su hija se levantara.

Al escuchar el nombre de Applejack, Rainbow no sabia que hacer si levantarse para aclarar las cosas con su amiga, o simplemente ignorarla para seguir durmiendo, demoro en responder hasta que al final decide que en algún momento todo tendría que arreglarse, y que mejor que ahora-Ya voy papa-Dijo mientras colocaba algo para taparse ya que a Rainbow solo dormía con su ropa interior aunque tenia como 5 pijamas distintos, al salir de su habitación el papa de Rainbow dice.

-Bueno chicas si me necesitan estaré en la cocina preparando el almuerzo-Dijo mientras se retiraba el padre de Rainbow.

-Gracias señor Dash-Dijo AJ para despedir a el padre de Rainbow que se dirigía a la cocina-Hola Dashie ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo AJ para amenizar el tenso ambiente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Rainbow enojada, haciendo que Applejack sea directa en sus próximas aclaraciones.

-Bueno si estas así…vengo a pedirte perdón, por lo que paso ayer-Dijo arrepentida AJ.

-JA, crees que te será así de fácil…tu quisiste abusar de mi o acaso se te olvido-Dijo una enojada Rainbow, mientras apuntaba con su dejo índice a Applejack.

-Si…tienes razón…no debí hacer eso…-Pero lo hiciste no me respetaste, tonta-Interrumpió Rainbow a Applejack.

-Pero, Dashie yo solo…-¡No me vuelvas a llamar Dashie!-Interrumpió nuevamente Rainbow a Applejack, Rainbow empujado a Applejack hasta la pared de la habitación tal cual ella lo había hecho horas atrás.

-¿Crees que se siente cómodo estar contra la pared en contra de tu voluntad?-Pregunto Rainbow presionando los hombros de Applejack mas fuerte para que no se pueda mover.

-N-NO-Respondió Applejack con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y porque no pensaste en eso cuando trataste de violarme, yo solo te invite al baño para preguntarte porque habías cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo…-Se detuvo un rato porque le empezaron a salir lagrimas-…Porque habías dejado de ser la Applejack que era mi amiga.

-Todo eso lo hice por ti…creí que llamando la atención de todos te pondrías celosa y me querrías-Dijo Applejack apunto de llegar a las lagrimas.

-Tu sabias que a mi me gustaba Soarin y que esa noche le pediría si quería ser mi novio…pero por tu culpa ya no tengo nada…-En eso Applejack logra liberarse e intenta abrasar a su amiga, pero Rainbow la evita, con un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo llorar a Applejack.

-Dashie…-Dijo Applejack en un mar de lagrimas.

-Sera mejor que te vallas…no quiero volver a verte-Dijo Rainbow mientras se daba vuelta para no verle la cara.

En eso Applejack vio a Rainbow dada vuelta y supo que esta no aceptaría su perdón, entonces salió corriendo de la casa dando un portazo que el papa de Rainbow escucho desde la cocina y se acerco al living.

-Hey espera…oye hija ¿podrías decirme a que vino tu amiga? parecía ser una persona buena-Dijo el padre de Rainbow feliz hasta que vio llorar a su hija desconsoladamente-¿Qué paso mi arcoíris?

-¡PAPA!-Dijo Rainbow mientras se acercaba a su padre para abrazarlo y recibir un consuelo que solo los padres saben darte cuando estas triste.

**Bueno mis fieles lectores, hasta aquí este episodio, lleno de sorpresas y emociones, espero les haya gustado y perdónenme por no haberlo subido antes, tenia que acompañar a mi familia ya mi tío se había vuelto acolito (es como casi un cura XD) así que no tuve tiempo para escribir esta parte, lo bueno es que AHORA SI HABRA UNA ACTUALIAZACION DE AQUÍ AL JUEVES SI O SI NO HAY ESCUSAS xd**

**Bueno me despido les deseo buena semana y nos leemos luego…CHAUUUUUUUUUU! **


	7. Nunca mas, lo juro

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y NUEVOS CURIOSOS, BIENVENIDOS A LA PARTE A OTRA EDICION DE FOREVER FRIENDS, AL FINAL HABLO MAS SOLO DISFRUTEN ESTE EPISODIO QUE COMIENZA AHORA…**

Ya era lunes y obviamente las chicas tenían que ir al colegio nuevamente, claro que las menos motivadas eran Rainbow y Fluttershy, ya que tendrían que ver a Applejack y Pinkie Pie respectivamente, Rainbow había llorado todo el fin de semana por la pelea con Applejack, en el fondo aun la quería, pero el sentimiento de odio era mas fuerte, bueno y Fluttershy fue la primera en llegar, se sentó cerca de la ventana para pensar todo lo que le había pasado en este corto tiempo, en eso Pinkie fue la segunda en llegar y pretendía acercarse a u estilo gritando y diciendo su nombre fuertemente.

-¡HOLA FLUTTERSHY!-Grito Pinkie, mientras entre salto se acercaba a Fluttershy.

-¿Quieres seguir humillándome?, Vamos…ya da lo mismo-Dijo tristemente Fluttershy.

-No, tontita-En eso saca la prueba de embarazo que le dio la doctora y se la pasa a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo aun sin ánimos Fluttershy.

-Ahhh, tengo que explicarlo…bueno lo diré así de simple-Tomo un poco de aire Pinkie para decir lo siguiente-¡NO ESOY EMBARAZADA!-Dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba globos de su cabeza.

-¿QUEEEEEE?-Dijo sorprendida Fluttershy, su cara cambio completamente con esa afirmación-¿Y Big Mac lo sabe?

-Si…el me acompaño a hacer la prueba a mi casa-Dijo orgullosa Pinkie, mientras jugaba con los globos.

-¡AH! Y estoy segura de que como salió negativa se pusieron a "hacer mas bebes" ¿no?-Dijo sarcásticamente Fluttershy, mientras miraba enojadamente a Pinkie.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Dio un gran grito Pinkie-Vengo aquí para decirte que no estoy embarazada, y tu dices que quiero tener un hijo con el…mira Fluttershy para mi fue muy difícil saber que tuve sexo con una persona que no conocía muy bien…¿y quieres que vuelva a repetir el error?...Big Mac es mi amigo y no quiero perder su amistad como tampoco quiero perder la tuya…-Dijo Pinkie mientras se emocionaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Lo se…pero no se porque no puedo perdonarte…se que lo hicieron sin querer….-En eso Fluttershy empezó a botar algunas lagrimas-Pero es que nunca me lo espere…

-¡OYE SON LOS EFECTOS DE LA BORRACHERA! ¿NO?-Dijo Pinkie provocándole una risa a Fluttershy-Perdóname amiga, yo te quiero mucho y no me gustaría perderte-Dijo Pinkie mirando a los ojos de Fluttershy que no respondió nada, pero abrazo fuertemente a Pinkie, mientras la rosa peli rosa también, formando un momento muy lindo en su amistad el perdón, luego de eso empiezan a hablar de las cosas que hicieron el fin de semana, incluso Fluttershy le pregunta a Pinkie si quiere sentarse con ella, a lo que Pinkie responde con un SI inmediato, ya que la pasaban de maravilla.

Paso el rato y empiezan a llegar el resto de compañeros de su curso incluso sus amigas y amigos, Twilight y Rarity se les unen a la conversación, al rato también llega Trixie que también se les une, mas tarde llegarían Big Mac y Applejack, Big Mac sabe que tenia una conversación pendiente con Fluttershy, pero sabia que no era el momento, en todo caso se les une a la conversación, a diferencia de Applejack que solo se sentó en el primer puesto de la sala ignorando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?-Pregunto a Big Mac, Rarity.

-No se…ayer llego llorando pero no quiso hablar del tema-Dijo Big Mac.

-No…me refiero a su ropa, se que les gusta el campo y esas cosas, pero existen cosas mejor que ponerse-Dijo Rarity, mientras todas la miraron con cara seria a lo que ella responde-¿Qué dije algo malo?

-Creo que debemos hablar con ella-Dijo Twilight, mientras se dirigía a ella, pero Big Mac la detiene con solo un brazo.

-¡NO!, No es bueno cuando te metes en sus planes-Dijo Big Mac.

-¿Planes, a que te refieres Big Mac?-Pregunto Trixie.

-Ustedes a veces creerán que mi hermanita es torpe y todo eso…-No alcanzo a terminar porque Rarity respondió con un si inmediato ganándose las miradas de odio de sus amigas a lo que ella dijo-¿Qué? El lo pregunto-en eso Big Mac prosiguió luego de esa interrupción-…Bueno, como iba diciendo, mi hermanita siempre esta planeado algo que la favorezca, por eso la admiro, puede estar hablando con 10 personas a la vez pero su cerebro no se detiene-Dijo Big Mac orgulloso de su hermana

-¡GUAU! Eso es ser inteligente-Dijo Pinkie.

-SIP-Respondió Big Mac.

A lo que todas se dan cuenta que Soarin llego, y fue a saludar a todos, y al instante a Applejack que lo detiene diciendo.

-Soarin ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Pregunto Applejack.

-Otro mas…-Dijo Soarin.

-No "ese favor"-Dijo riendo Applejack.

-JAJAJA, Esta bien que necesitas amiga-Dijo Soarin.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo las Rainbow, llego a la sala de clases justo antes de que llegara el profesor, y lo primero que encontró fue a Applejack charlando muy a gusto con Soarin, con lo que piensa "Como no pudo tenerme a mi ahora piensa quitarme a novi…digo amigo, deja de confundirte Rainbow tonta, Soarin es solo tu amigo, aunque lo hallas deseado toda tu vida y que ahora se vea tan sexi, su abdomen tan marcado hacen que me descontrole" Dijo una Rainbow que sin querer se había excitado.

-Señorita, Rainbow tome asiento por favor, hay chicos que quieren empezar la clase-Dijo el maestro de la clase.

-Si señor ya voy-Dijo Rainbow que decidió sentarse al final de la sala, sola, para tener mejor vista de lo que hacían Applejack y Soarin.

-"Porque se ríen tanto"-Pensaba Rainbow-"Puta Applejack".

Pasó la hora y ya era recreo, y Rainbow se percato que Applejack y Soarin salieron juntos a recreo, a Rainbow le pareció extraño esto, así que decidió seguirlos.

-Rainbow esperaaaaa-Escucho Rainbow a lo lejos, mientras se le tiraba Pinkie encima-¿Estas bien? ¿Se te rompió un hueso?-Dijo Pinkie.

-No estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Pinkie-Dijo mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

-Bueno…vamos a caminar con las chicas-Dijo alegre Pinkie.

-Lo siento Pinkie…pero tengo que ir…a…-Dijo Rainbow mientras buscaba una escusa hasta que mira a Twilight-…debo ir a la biblioteca.

-Pero tú odias los libros-Dijo Pinkie.

-SI…pero no los de Daring Do, tengo que ir a buscar su ultimo libro que apareció-Dijo Rainbow.

-Esta bien…Hey ¿espera no que salía mañana?-Dijo Pinkie mientras recordaba que había hablado con Rainbow sobre este tema anteriormente.

-Si…bueno debo anotarme en la lista para recibir el libro primero que todos…-Dijo nerviosa Rainbow.

A lo que Pinkie se acercaba mas a la cara de Rainbow, mientras esta se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, al final Pinkie se va diciendo-Oki Doki Loki-Con esto Rainbow suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Rainbow siguió a Applejack y Soarin, todo el recreo para asegurarse de que nada raro pasara, y así fue todo día, Rainbow inventándole excusas poco creíbles que ni ella misma se las creía a sus amigas, para seguir a Soarin y Applejack, incluso en el almuerzo se sentó puestos mas atrás que ellos, pero en eso Trixie y Twilight, se sientan una a cada lado de Rainbow, Trixie sabia que a Rainbow le gustaba Soarin, así que pensó en molestar un poco a Rainbow.

-¡OH! No crees que se ven lindos, Rainbow-Dijo Trixie refiriéndose a Applejack y Soarin.

-Si lo que digas…-Le respondió fríamente a Trixie.

-No crees que hacen una linda pareja-Dijo con sarcasmo Trixie, con esto la cara de Rainbow cambio completamente, mientras Trixie continuo torturando a Rainbow-…Luego vendrán los abrazos, los besos…y quien sabe hasta donde pueda llegar la calentona de AJ-Termino Trixie, mientras Rainbow estaba roja de furia.

-Trixie, el amor no solo es sexo…también es respeto y cariño ¿No es así, Rainbow?-Dijo Twilight.

-Tu sabes bien que a mi no me gustan esas cursilerías, cara de libro-Dijo Rainbow mientras mas se enfurecía.

-¡OYE! No trates a si a mi novia…Rainbow CRASH-Dijo Trixie.

-Y tu bruja canosa eres lo peor-Dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba su bandeja y se iba furiosamente.

-Fue porque dije algo malo-Dijo Twilight preguntándose, a lo que provoco una pequeña carcajada de Trixie.

Ya era la última hora de clases del día, Matemáticas la asignatura mas odiada por la cabellos de arcoíris, al punto de que lentamente se iba quedando dormida-"No debo dormir debo ver que traman Aj y Soarin"-Pensaba mientras se quedo completamente dormida, entonces empezó a soñar que era un fantasma y que estaba en la casa de Soarin-"¿Por qué soy un fantasma?, pero mas importante ¿Qué mierda hago en la casa de Soarin?" gritaba Rainbow, en eso empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño-"¿Qué es ese ruido?-Se preguntaba reviso las salas de abajo y no había nada, entonces decidió revisar arriba, subió las escaleras mientras los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, esto asusto un poco a Rainbow, que se dio cuenta que habían dos habitaciones entro primera a la de la derecha donde era el baño y se agacho a ver toda la ropa que había en el suelo una poleras, pantalones, calzones (masculinos y femeninos) y unos sostenes; esto ultimo le dio risa a Rainbow-"JAJAJA que loco Soarin no usa sostenes", pero se percato que los ruidos se hacían mas fuertes y las ropas se movieron mágicamente formando un camino hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada de la otra habitación, Rainbow completamente asustada solo atino a seguir el camino de ropas y como era un fantasma atravesó la puerta y…

-Rainbow despierta-Escucho Dash despertando de su sueño-Las clases ya terminaron, dulzura-Dijo Applejack feliz que estaba siendo acompañada por Soarin.

Rainbow se estiro para quitarse el sueño, luego volvió a la realidad y sin miedo hablo-Oigan chicos los he estado siguiendo hoy, y he visto como reían, y todo eso yo quería preguntarles si…-tomo fuerzas para responder-¿Si son pareja?

A lo que Applejack rio de inmediato-Yo pareja de este cerebro de pájaro, sin ofender Soarin-Dijo Applejack.

-Rainbow, Applejack se acerco a mi para contarme porque te fuiste corriendo el día del baile de la Primavera-Dijo Soarin mas serio.

-¿Te lo conto todo?-Dijo Rainbow con vergüenza.

-Si…-Respondió AJ colorándose.

-Rainbow…se que para ti fue difícil pero Applejack en serio lo siente-Dijo Soarin tomándoles las manos a Rainbow.

-Rainbow, por favor perdóname, yo no puedo vivir sin tu amistad, sin tu competitividad…sin tu hermandad-Dijo emocionándose Applejack.

-Tú quisiste violarme, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo enojada Rainbow.

-Lo se y estoy muy arrepentida, hare lo que quieras pero por favor perdóname-Dijo Applejack mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-MMM…Bueno…no se, te cobrare el favor mas tarde-Dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Eso significa…-Alcanzo a decir Applejack porque se venia abajo con un mar de lagrimas.

Rainbow se agacho igualmente, y abrazo por un largo rato a Applejack que no aguanto y se puso a llorar-…Estas perdonada, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-Dijo Rainbow advirtiendo a Applejack, en eso se levantaron y Applejack dijo.

-Si amiga nunca mas…-Mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba-Ahora es tu turno Soarin-Dijo entre risas AJ que ya iba saliendo de la vacía sala de clases.

-¿A que se refiere?-Pregunto Rainbow.

-Bueno ehh…yo quería preguntarte…si…tu y yo…intentamos…-Soarin no alcanzo a terminar ya que Rainbow le puso su dedo índice entre los labios para callarlo.

-A mi me…gustaría intentar algo contigo Soarin…-Dijo Rainbow mientras sacaba su dedo y le daba un beso al deportista.

Al terminar el beso Soarin le ofrece su mano, Rainbow la acepta y salen juntos de la sala, dándose una oportunidad para amar.

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO EPISODIO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE, ESPERO SUBIR OTRA MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERO LECTORES XD…Y RECUERDEN SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN REVIEWS PLS, SE DESPIDE SU COMPA JORGEELHURACAN. CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	8. Reacciones inesperadas

**IM BAAAAAACK!**

**Que pasa gente, ¿como están?, espero que bien, bueno he vuelto luego de casi ¿medio mes?, no recuerdo bien cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice, pero bueno vamos a lo que nos importa, disfruten esto…**

Es miércoles, un día de clases como cualquier y Trixie estaba teniendo una conversación con Rarity, en el almuerzo:

-JAJAJA eres graciosa Trixie, no se porque Rainbow tiene tanta rabia de ti-Dijo Rarity.

-Bueno ya conoces a ese tipo de chicas…se vuelven locas cuando le llega su periodo-Dijo Trixie con sarcasmo.

-JAJAJA, eres brutal Trixie, JAJAJA-Continuo riendo Rarity, mientras Trixie, tomaba su jugo esperando a que Rarity se recupere de su ataque de risa, risa que molestaba a Trixie, ya que la hallaba muy chillona.

-¿Terminaste?-Dijo Trixie ya aburrida de la risa de Rarity.

-JA…si eso creo…bueno…creo que ya me siento mejor….-Dijo Rarity mientras trataba de calmar su risa.

Trixie cambio radicalmente de tema-¿Y que tal va tu relación con Spike?-Dijo Trixie, que en acto siguiente toma nuevamente un sorbo de su jugo.

-Va de maravilla, Spike es el mejor novio que he tenido, en todos aspectos…y ya sabes a lo que me refiero-Dijo Rarity, que con lo ultimo dicho insinuaba con su codo, para ver si Trixie entendía la indirecta.

Con esto ultimo Trixie casi se atraganta con su jugo-¡GUAU…! ¿Ustedes ya lo están…haciendo?-Pregunto con temor Trixie.

-Si, de hecho Twilight nos vio una vez, ja ja-Dijo con picardía Rarity, que se da cuenta que Trixie esta extrañada con el tema, y pregunta con inocencia-¿…Twilight no te lo conto?

-La verdad a Twilight no les gusta hablar de esos temas…-Dijo Trixie con nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Grito Rarity, haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes se giraran a ver, en esto Rarity responde rápidamente a los demás-Lo siento…sigan con lo suyo amigos-Con lo que los demás se voltean a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, con esto Rarity se alivia y vuelve a preguntar mas en silencio-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, siempre que empiezo a tocarla con mas cariño, ella me evade y cambia el tema…me siento mal porque yo en verdad quiero tener mi momento a solas con ella…-Dijo la triste Trixie.

-Pero ¿Por qué hace eso? No comprendo-Dijo pensativa Rarity.

-Es porque ella aun es virgen-Dijo sin pudor Trixie.

-¿Y tu acaso no eres virgen?-Respondió con velocidad Rarity.

-Si, pero a mi me da lo mismo hablar del tema, o si no estaría hablando de esto contigo ¿no? –Dijo Trixie, con lo que Rarity solo asintió con la cabeza para que, la de pelos plateados siga hablando-…además…no aguanto mas…cada vez que pienso en ella de mala manera…pierdo el control…Y CREO QUE VOY A ESTALLAR!-Dijo Trixie fuerte, con lo que las demás personas se vuelven a girar, a ver a Trixie que estaba de rodillas tirándose el pelo, ella se percata que todos la miran y dice-¡No tienen nada mas que hacer que verme a mi!-Dijo groseramente, mientras todos los demás volvían a lo suyo.

Rarity noto que Trixie en verdad necesitaba un empujoncito, y piensa por unos segundos mientras ayudaba a levantar a Trixie-¡Lo tengo! Que te parece si yo voy a dormir a la casa de Fluttershy con Spike…-Dijo con los ojos brillosos Rarity.

-Y eso como me va a ayudar con Twilight-Dijo Trixie.

-No lo ves, tu puedes irte a quedar con ella, como nuestros padres no están, podemos quedarnos donde queramos-Dijo Rarity, mientras lentamente se iba formando una sonrisa en la cara de Trixie- ¿y que opinas?

-Es una excelente idea, gracias, gracias-Dijo Trixie mientras salió corriendo y gritando por el pasillo.

-JAJA, espero la pases bien Trixie, tan bien como yo la pasare-Dijo con una sonrisa Rarity.

Las clases habían finalizado, Trixie salió corriendo sin despedir a nadie.

-¿A dónde va Trixie tan rápido?-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Va a ver a Twilight, se le ve muy animada-Dijo Rarity.

-Si, que bueno por ella…-Dijo Pinkie, que se despidió de Rarity y se encaminaba a bajar las escaleras, en eso recordó algo-¿Oye porque no vino a clases hoy Twilight?-Pregunto a Rarity, Pinkie Pie.

-Es porque esta muy enferma…¡Oh no!-Dijo preocupada Rarity.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Rarity?-Pregunto preocupada Pinkie.

-Lo siento Pinkie…pero debo irme-Dijo mientras se iba corriendo Rarity.

-¡Guau! Todos corren hoy, ¿Sera el día mundial de las corridas?-Se preguntaba inocentemente Pinkie Pie.

Mientras a su lado paso velozmente una chica, que a juzgar por su ropa parecía ser Applejack, y antes de que Pinkie pudiera decirle algo, ya había desaparecido la rubia.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta escuela? En serio no se si todos quieren estar en forma o es el día mundial de las corridas-Se quejaba Pinkie Pie.

En eso Fluttershy, paso por allí, y recordó que se iba a quedar con Pinkie esta noche a ver películas, se acerco lentamente a ella y la saluda-Hola Pinkie-Dijo con su suave voz Fluttershy.

-No corras…A eres tu Fluttershy, ¿Lista para irnos?...eh Fluttershy-Hablaba Pinkie a una Fluttershy que estaba paralizada por los gritos que había pegado Pinkie-Bueno si no te vas a mover-Pinkie decidió cargar a la paralizada Fluttershy, así que se fue caminando, hasta que recuerda-"Esperen este es el día de correr así que debo correr hasta Sugar Cube Gardner"-Pensó Pinkie-No te preocupes Fluttershy, ya veras como llegamos en lo que canta una gallina-Le dijo a la un paraliza chica.

**Por otra parte...**Rainbow veía a su novio Soarin entrenar en la cancha de futbol, el entrenamiento ya había terminado, pero Soarin sintió necesidad de seguir para así mejorar mas su disparo al arco, mientras Rainbow lo apreciaba, cada vez que Soarin hacia un gol le hacia un corazón con sus manos a Rainbow, entreno por horas, hasta que al fin se canso, Rainbow atino a ir y entregarle una toalla, y un vaso con agua, Soarin recibe la toalla y se saca la polera para secarse, Rainbow solo al ver su cuerpo marcado se enrojece entera.

-Qu-e bi-bien te ves So-So-Soarin-Dijo una nervosa Rainbow, que no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de su novio, luego de eso Soarin la abraza y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar mi bolso, cariño?-dijo Soarin interrumpiendo el beso.

-Claro, amor-dijo mientras iba Rainbow, esto no era mas que una escusa de Soarin para mirarle el trasero a Rainbow, ya que con esa falda que usaba, simplemente lo dejaba loquito, al rato la pareja se marcha a sus respectivas casa, sin obviamente dejar de despedirse con un mar de besitos.

**Mientras en la casa de Twilight…**

-Porque no me dijiste que estaba enferma…UUUUU, una noche arruinada-Dijo quejándose Trixie.

-Lo siento, se me olvido…pero al menos pasaras tiempo con ella no-Dijo Rarity, mientras se colocaba algo para salir.

-Vamos Rarity, Fluttershy nos debe estar esperando-Dijo Spike.

-Ya voy, amor, cuídate Trixie y cuida a Twilight igual-Dijo Rarity despidiéndose de Trixie.

En eso se fueron Spike y Rarity, dejando sola a Trixie que decidió ir a la habitación de Twilight, y ver como estaba entro lentamente a la habitación ya que se dio cuenta que Twilight estaba durmiendo.

-"¡OH! Se ve tan tierna durmiendo"-Pensó Trixie, en lo que se acerco lentamente a Twilight y le besa la frente y dice-Yo te esperare amor, ahora que te veo así, me doy cuenta que no necesitamos sexo para ser felices, yo te amo por quien eres…y tu mereces alguien mejor que yo…-En eso a Trixie le empiezan a salirle lagrimas de la emoción-no se como tu, la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida…TE AMO, TWILIGHT SPARKLE-Dijo entre llanto Trixie, mientras apreciaba a su novia, luego de pasar un rato observando su rostro.

-Trixie-Dijo Twilight entre estornudos-¿Eres tu?

-Si amor, ¿se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto amablemente Trixie.

-Podrías traerme un vaso de agua-Dijo la resfriada Twilight, que forzaba su voz para hablar.

-SI voy corriendo a buscarlo-Dijo Trixie, que le fue muy fácil encontrar vasos y lo dejo lleno de agua-Aquí esta amor-Dijo ya estando en la habitación.

Entonces Twilight lo bebe rápidamente para refrescar su garganta con el agua-Gracias Trixie-Dijo Twilight con su voz un poco mejor.

-Bueno si necesitas algo mas solo llámame, estaré en la sala de estar-Dijo Trixie mientras se iba.

-¡ESPERA!-La detuvo Twilight-De hecho si hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-Bueno solo dime-Dijo Trixie esperando la orden de Twilight.

-Bueno me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?

-…¿Si querías dormir conmigo?-Pregunto una sonrojada Twilight.

Trixie quedo paralizada sintió como si un rayo pasase por su cuerpo, nunca pensó que Twilight tomaría la iniciativa, sin dudarlo contesto con su SI rotundo.

Twilight le dejo un espacio para que se acomodara quedando así ambas frente a frente.

-Te amo-Le dijo Trixie.

-Yo te amo mas-Le dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la frente, ya que no quería contagiar a Trixie, pero Trixie igualmente le da un beso en la boca.

-No, Trixie no quiero contágiate-Dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Esta bien durmamos, mañana no te perdono eso si-Dijo pícaramente Trixie, que con el paso de las horas se fueron quedando dormidas.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS APPLE…**

Applejack llego del colegio directamente a su cama, y como de costumbre su familia estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Applejack?-Pregunto la abuela Smith-Creo que debería ir a hablar con ella…

En eso Big Mac se levanta-No te preocupes abuelita, yo puedo encargarme de esta situación-Dijo Big Mac deteniendo a la abuela Smith.

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto la abuela a su nieto.

-Por supuesto, ya veras como hago que Applejack baje a cenar-Dijo confiado Big Mac.

La abuela Smith pensó si era lo mejor, creía que estos dos le escondían algo, pero luego se decide-Si no la bajas en 15 minutos subiré yo-Dijo decidida la Abuela Smith.

En eso Big Mac estaba ya arriba, ya que al escuchar la autorización de la abuela Smith no perdió el tiempo, decidió no tocar la puerta ya que esto le restaría tiempo, en vez de eso se adentro despacio a la habitación de la rubia y se sentó despacio en la cama donde yacía tendida Applejack.

-No quiero nada de ti Big Mac, ¡VETE!-Dijo furiosa Applejack sacando la cabeza de la almohada que tenia las lagrimas de la rubia.

-¿Todo bien allá arriba?-Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo la abuela Smith.

-Si no hay problemas-Dijo un poco nervioso Big Mac.-Bueno…te quedan 13 minutos-Finalizo la abuela Smith.

Applejack se levanto y cerro la puerta para que nadie escuche, entonces Big Mac se levanta de la cama y va al grano-¿Lloraste por Rainbow no es así?-Dijo Big Mac sin miedo.

En eso Applejack intenta abrir la puerta para salir, pero Big Mac la sujeta de su mano derecha para evitar que se valla-Responde ¿Lloraste por Rainbow?-Replico Big Mac.

-Suéltame o gritare-Dijo Applejack mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a Big Mac.

-No, responde te digo mocosa-Dijo Big Mac, acto seguido logra saca a Applejack y cierra la puerta nuevamente-Vamos Applejack, dime que pasa…soy tu hermano…puedes confiar en mi.

-Déjame salir-Dijo Applejack, mientras arremete nuevamente para salir por la puerta.

-No te dejare salir hasta que hables-Dijo Big Mac, con esto Applejack se calma y vuelve a su cama, se sienta y empieza a llorar.

-"Típico de Applejack, dar pena"-Pensó Big Mac, se acerco a Applejack posicionándose al frente de ella-Bueno hermana ahora es momento de hablar-Dijo victorioso Big Mac. Pero Applejack aprovecho el momento para darle un puñetazo en los genitales, dejando a Big Mac de rodillas por el dolor

-Listo hermano ya hablamos-Dijo Applejack que se levanta se seca las lagrimas y va tranquilamente a la cocina, donde estaba la abuela Smith.

-Ah querida, que bueno que tu hermano que bajas a cenar, ¿tu hermano te convenció?-Dijo la abuela Smith feliz de ver a Applejack feliz.

-Si abuela…digamos que Big Mac tiene un gran discurso motivador-Dijo mofándose de su lastimado hermano-Big Mac baja a comer-Concluyo Applejack.

Voy inmediato hermana-Dijo el herido Big Mac-"MMM…le sacare la información quiera o no…¡UY! Que dolor"-Pensó Big Mac que se levantaba lentamente para ir a cenar con su familia.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CAMINABAN POR LAS CALLES SPIKE Y RARITY…**

La feliz pareja que iba tomada de la mano y riendo de tonterías que hacia el pequeño Spike, por el camino como bailarle sensualmente a los postes de luz, hacían caer de la risa a Rarity.

-JAJAJAJA, que ingenioso eres Spike-Decía la risueña Rarity.

-Tu risa es como un canto de ángeles para mi-Dijo Spike mirando a Rarity.

-¡Oh que tierno eres!, por eso eres el mejor novio de todos-Dijo y de paso le dio un beso a Spike, con lo que el pequeño se sintió en los cielos, y saltaba de felicidad, adelantando el paso, mientras Rarity reía y pensaba-"En verdad necesitaba una persona como Spike en mi vida, alguien que me haga reír, que sea tierno conmigo, y que bueno me folle bien…¡AH! Pero que tonterías piensas Rarity, debes sr una dama, incluso en tus pensamientos…aunque jajaja"-Solo reía la cabellos violetas, que escucho a Spike.

-Amor, ¿donde vas la casa esta aquí?-Llamo a Rarity que se había pasado un poco del camino, pero Spike ve una nota y decide leerla sin miedos, al terminar de leerla queda petrificado por lo que dice, en eso llega Rarity.

-Perdón Spikey-Wikey, iba pensando unas cosas sobre…¿Y esa carta?-Rarity toma la carta de la manos de Spike y empieza a leerlo. Con lo que Spike empieza a pensar:

-"¡NOOOOOOOOO! Fluttershy ¿como puedes hacerme esto?...por lo único que vine fue para descansar, la verdad es…que ser novio de Rarity es genial y todo…pero nunca conocí una mujer que le guste tanto el…sexo…solo llevamos dos semanas de relación y ya hemos tenido sexo mas veces que no puedo contarlas con los dedos de mis manos…ni pies…Debo correr"-Spike toma la llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra, se entra rápidamente y se mete de lleno al baño. Y continúa con sus pensamientos

-¡Uff! Espero no se le ocurra, que los planetas se alineen para que no se le ocurra…que estoy pensando…Rarity es mas que una maquina de sexo…es una persona con cosas que hacer, bueno debo salir y enfrentarla"-Entonces Spike sale del baño silenciosamente y nota que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que decide ir a una habitación para sacarse la chaqueta, y quedarse en pura polera, en eso escucha que la puerta se cierra, Spike con miedo se voltea rápidamente, y se encuentra con una Rarity completamente desnuda, con lo que Spike queda perplejo, al ver a su novia completamente desnuda.

Rarity se lanza sobre Spike quedando ambos en la cama que Spike tenia a sus espaldas.

-Bueno amor, ahora toca tu recompensa por hacerme reír-Dijo Rarity que empezaba a besar a Spike y tocarlo más acaloradamente. En la mente de Spike había solo una palabra que describía lo que pasaba—"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

**QUE ERA DE PINKIE PIE Y FLUTTERSHY…**

Las reconciliadas amigas ya habían cenado y se fueron a acostar, Pinkie Pie tenia una cama extra que le presto a Fluttershy, las acomodaron juntas para seguir hablando y ponerse al día con las cosas que habían hecho y no se habían contado por estar peleadas, hasta que finalmente empiezan a hablar sobre temas mas profundos.

-¿Y que harás ahora con Big Mac, Flutter?-Pregunto la inocente Pinkie.

-Tome una decisión-Dijo seriamente Fluttershy.

-¡Ah si! ¿Cuál?-Volvió a preguntar Pinkie.

-Si Big Mac…o cualquier otra persona quiere estar conmigo quiere estar conmigo…tendrá que jugársela para tenerme-Dijo Fluttershy, con orgullo en el pecho.

-¡ASI SE HABLA!-Dijo Pinkie mientras levantaba los brazos-Ningún idiota te merece amiga, tu eres una hermosa mariposa, que merece lo mejor-Concluyo de alabar a su amiga.

-Gra-Gracias Pinkie, es lindo sentir aprecio-Dijo Fluttershy, a lo que causa una pequeña risa de Pinkie en lo que se le ocurre una gran idea.

-¡Oh tengo una gran idea! Creo que seguiré tu ejemplo, para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ocurrió con Big Mac…y beberé menos-Dijo una Pinkie inspirada.

-¡Así se habla!-Dice Fluttershy que estira su mano y dice-¡Por el respeto a una misma!

A lo que Pinkie estira su mano y repite-¡Por el respeto a nosotras mismas!-Agarrando la mano de Fluttershy, luego de ese cambio se deciden a dormir ya que eran pasadas las doce y mañana tendrían que ir a la escuela.

-¡Buenas noches, Fluttershy!-Dijo Pinkie.

-¡Buenas noches, Pinkie!-Se despidió Fluttershy.

**PERO…¿Qué PASO CON SPIKE Y RARITY? A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Spike, no podía moverse porque había tenido mucho…demasiado sexo con Rarity, por ende ambos se sentían agotados, pero Spike logro despertar y al despertar se da cuenta que Rarity esta encima de él…y aun peor seguían "conectados" por así decirlo, Spike no sabia que hacer si despertaba a Rarity, estos tendrían mas sexo cosa que lo haría tener mas dolor, pero si no se movía no iría a clases y sus padres tendrían que ir a justificar su inasistencia y obviamente lo castigarían por eso…

El pobre Spike finalmente decidió moverse lentamente para no despertar a Rarity. Pero al mínimo movimiento Rarity despertó, y noto que estaba encima de Spike y le dice

-Spike querías," jugar solito", mala idea amor, ¿Listo para otra ronda?-Dijo Rarity cuando empezaba a moverse lentamente y empezaba a gemir.

Mientras Spike se arrepentía de la decisión tomada y hubiera preferido quedarse quieto…

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo amigos, ¿Qué les pareció?, házmelo saber con tu REVIEW, que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, bueno espero actualizar pronto, se despide su amigo JorgeHuaracn, IM BAAAAAAAAACK :D**


	9. ¡Viejas emociones, Compañero nuevo!

**HOLA AMANTES A LA LECTURA, AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE "FOREVER FRIENDS", (¡YUPI! XD), ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, BIEN EMPECEMOS…**

**En la casa de los Apple…**

**-**Big Mac, despierta chico debes ir a la escuela-Le grito la abuela Smith desde la cocina.

-¡AH!...Solo cinco minutos mas…-Regaño Big Mac.

-¡Levántate, o si no voy con mi paleta a golpearte!-Dijo desafiante la abuela Smith, mientras hacia un ruido asimilando que subía por las escaleras para asustar a Big Mac.

-"Mejor me levanto, no quiero salir ser golpeado por mi abuelita jeje"-Pensó Big Mac, que acto seguido se levanto para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa, ya terminado bajo rápidamente, ya en la cocina se percata de que solo estaban su abuela y Apple Bloom.

-He…¿Y Applejack?-Pregunto Big Mac preocupado.

-No la vi salir esta mañana…pero creo que se levanto temprano, a diferencia de ustedes a ella parece gustarle la escuela-Dijo la abuela Smith con un poco de sarcasmo en lo ultimo dicho.

-A mi también me gusta la escuela…Pero no soy presumida como Applejack-Dijo celosa la pequeña Apple Bloom de que su abuela apreciara a Applejack.

-Solo bromeaba, dulzura…Bueno tomen su desayuno, y partan a la escuela, no querrán llegar tarde ¿no?-Dijo la abuela Smith mientras colocaba la mesa para desayunar.

-"Hermanita…¿tan mal estas? Solo espero que no hagas una locura"-Pensó Big Mac.

**¿EN QUE ESTABA APPLEJACK?...**

Applejack, se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana, la verdad es que quería caminar, pero eso no era una escusa más que para pensar…

-"¡¿Por qué?!...-Se preguntaba mientras caminaba Applejack-Vamos rubia inútil… tú deberías estar feliz por Dashie y Soarin…pero sabes que no eres feliz-Se decía AJ, mientras hacia una pausa, para ver la hora.

-¡Ah! Se me hace tarde, si tendré que correr para llegar a la escuela-Dijo y sin más pensar partió.

Correr no era problema para Applejack, ella era de las más veloces de toda la escuela junto con Rainbow. Mientras corría no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Rainbow Dash, la verdad pensar en ella la desconcentraba al punto de que pasaba chocando, con la gente que se encontraba en su ruta, pero al final cuando llega a la calle de la escuela mira el tiempo y se percata que le quedaron diez minutos de sobra.

-"JAJA, aun eres veloz Applejack"-Pensó-"O…¿es que pensar en Dashie, te hizo correr mas rápido?...¡Ah! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Rainbow?...Aun la amo…pero no quiero que se vuelva una obsesión-En eso lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y cae de rodillas al suelo-Es solo que…tu me harías tan feliz…Dashie…y yo haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz…-Dijo mientras con sus manos tocaba su pecho, simbolizando que tocaba su corazón.

-¡APPLEJACK! –Escucho de repente AJ y se voltea rápidamente a ver, se trataba de Pinkie y Fluttershy quienes iban corriendo a ver a su amiga en el suelo. Applejack aprovecho de levantarse, para saludar a sus amigas-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-Saludo la rubia.

-Bien, pero…-Fue interrumpida Fluttershy por Pinkie-¿Qué HACIAS EN EL SUELO?-Grito Pinkie.

-Nada amigas es solo que…a mi…se…me desabrocharon mis zapatillas y tenia que anudarlas-Dijo Applejack mintiéndole a sus amigas.

-Bueno…¡UH! Tenemos mucho que contarte amiga-Dijo alegremente Pinkie. Mientras caminaban lentamente a la escuela.

-Eso me gustaría oírlo-Dijo AJ.

Entonces Pinkie y Fluttershy les contaron sus promesas.

-Dejen me ver…Pinkie juraste beber menos, y tu Fluttershy prometiste ser…mas difícil-Dijo Applejack extrañada de esa actitud de sus amigas.

-¡SI!-Dijeron las amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, primero…Pinkie eso es imposible, tu te tomas hasta el agua del florero-Dijo Applejack provocando risas en Fluttershy.

-¿OYE?-Dijo molesta Pinkie.

-Segundo…Fluttershy haces eso por lo que hizo Big Mac, ¿Sigues resentida?-Pregunto Applejack.

-Bueno…yo…lo hago en general, esa noche la verdad, yo estaba lista…para perderme en Big Mac, pero luego Pinkie se emborracho y ya sabes el resto-Dijo Fluttershy recordando el hecho.

-¡OYE! Ya dije que lo sentía-Dijo Pinkie a Fluttershy.

-Lo se y yo te perdone amiguita…Bueno Applejack que opinas, ¿AH, Applejack?-Dijo Fluttershy mientras se percato que Applejack se había ido.

-¿Dónde fue?-Pregunto Pinkie.

-No se, ¡UH! ¿Se habrá enojada con nosotras?-Se preocupo Fluttershy.

-No creo, Applejack no se enoja con nadie…chica fácil-Se burlo de Fluttershy, Pinkie.

-¡Ya puedes dejar de decir eso!-Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Fluttershy.

**VOLVEMOS CON APPLEJACK…**

Applejack se fue del lugar ya que tenía suficientes problemas como para tener más.

-JA, esa Pinkie seguro no se aguantara y se embriagara…y Fluttershy terminara metiéndose con cualquiera…-Dijo despacio Applejack mientras entraba a la sala.

Y lo primero que vio fue a Soarin y Rainbow Dash abrazados, cosa que obviamente la puso triste, entonces decidió sentarse atrás, pero no se dio cuenta que se estaba sentando con Trixie.

-Hola Applejack, ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto feliz Trixie.

-Bien…-Mintió obviamente Applejack que seguía mirando a Soarin y a Rainbow Dash-¿Y que tal Twilight? ¿Se siente mejor?

-Si, un poco mejor…la verdad la estuve cuidando ayer…lo malo es que en la noche tocia mucho, me dio pena no poder haber hecho nada por ella-Dijo Trixie lamentándose.

Applejack se apiado de Trixie, y con cierto sarcasmo le hizo cariño en la cabeza a la de pelos plateados-Ya, todo estará bien-Dijo Applejack con sarcasmo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Pregunto Trixie.

-Si…Twilight es muy fuerte, y segura que con tus cuidados sanara mas rápido-Dijo Applejack.

Trixie se abalanzo sobre Applejack para abrazar a Applejack-¡Gracias Applejack! Ya me siento mejor-Dijo Trixie mientras apretaba a Applejack con su abrazo.

Applejack no estaba cómoda con el abrazo de Trixie, y menos al ver que se acercaba Pinkie a unirse al abrazo.

-¡Yuju! Me encantan los abrazos-Dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba a Applejack que se notaba que estaba incomoda, hasta que Rainbow la empezó a mirar, y esta aprovecha eso para sacarle celos y abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡Vamos Fluttershy! Abrazar a tus amigas ¿Es genial!-Dijo Pinkie mientras apretaba mas a Applejack.

Fluttershy no se negó y las abrazo fuertemente, estuvieron largamente abrazados hasta que llego la profesora, la estricta Sra. Harshwhinny.

-Bien todos a sentarse la clase va empezar, chicas al fondo dejen de abrazarse, Soarin deja de besar a Rainbow Dash ¡AHORA!-Dijo la señorita Sra. Harshwhinny.

Los alumnos hicieron caso a la profesora de inmediato, ya que conocían sus estrictos castigos de la Sra. Harshwhinny. Mientras se sentaban la profesora escribía en la pizarra para que los alumnos hicieran esa tarea, tocan la puerta, la Sra. Harshwhinny pensó-"Ya llego"-Pensó seriamente, se da vuelta y les dice a sus alumno-Chicos y chicas, como ya saben quedan tres meses para salir de clases, pero eso no significa que el grupo pueda crecer-Dijo la Sra. Harshwhinny, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Lo que dijo confundió a sus alumnos.

-¿A que se refiere, Sra. Harshwhinny?-Pregunto inocentemente Pinkie Pie.

La Sra. Harshwhinny abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a un chico que entro muy animado y saludando a todos-¡Hola chicos y chicas de todas las edades mi nombre es…Perdón se me atoro algo en la garganta…¡UH!-Tosía Cheese Sándwich.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la Sra. Harshwhinny, preocupada de su nuevo alumno.

-No, ayúdeme ¡Uh! ¡AH!-No podía soltar lo que tenia en la garganta, la Sra. Harshwhinny lo tomo por la espalda y lo apretó para que saliera lo que tenia…hasta que al final logra hacerle sacar lo que tenia y era mas y nada menos que un…pollo. Todos reían en la clase, excepto la Sra. Harshwhinny, ya que se sentía humillada por el muevo alumno.

-¡Ah! Deshuesado ahí estabas, tu pollo tonto, no te volverás a escapar-Le hablo al pollo de hule, mientras sus nuevos compañeros no paraban de reír.

-¡CALLENSE!-Grito Sra. Harshwhinny, y nuevamente miro a su alumno nuevo-Joven, Cheese Sándwich, ¿Qué clase de escuela cree que es esta?-Le pregunto con su clásica seriedad la Sra. Harshwhinny.

-Vamos se que es una escuela muy prestigiosa ¿No es así Deshuesado?-El pollo no se movió-Pero no cree que debe tomarse las cosas con mas humor…con mas risas-Dijo mirándola directa a los ojos.

-Joven…no se pase conmigo, o le ira mal-Le advirtió.

Cheese Sándwich la miro, y luego le dijo seriamente-Un día sin risas, es un día perdido.

-Mejor valla a sentarse, no necesito lecciones de un estudiante-Le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-"¿Y con quien me siento?"-Pensó Cheese Sándwich.

-Hey, chico nuevo…siéntate conmigo-Le dijo Pinkie. Cheese quedo sorprendido al ver que ella leía la mente, pero decidió sentarse con la joven.

-Valla, eres muy gracioso…la broma del pollo es la mejor-Dijo Pinkie alabando a su nuevo compañero de puesto.

-Gracias la aprendí de la mejor…¿Oye quieres ver otra broma?-Dijo Cheese.

-¡Si, por favor! Me encantan las bromas-Dijo emocionada Pinkie.

-Pss…oye tu la rubia-Cheese le intento hablar a Applejack.

-¿Ah, si tu el nuevo? Soy Applejack, eres divertido creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-Le respondió amablemente Applejack.

-¡NO!-Grito Cheese atrayendo la atención de todos y todas-¡Applejack, llevo solo 10 minutos aquí y ya te me estas declarando!-Grito y señalo a Applejack-¡Tu sabes que no me quieres solo es una excusa para ocultar tu romance con…-Busco una chica para que la broma sea mas divertida-¡La chica de pelos de arcoíris!-Dijo señalando con su dedo a Rainbow, Applejack se tapo con sus manos de la vergüenza que pasaba, al igual que Rainbow no aguanto la risa de los demás, y decide tirarle su mochila.

¡OYE, NIÑO AFRO!- Le dijo Rainbow a Cheese ganándose la atención de todos-¿Te gustan las bromas?-Dijo Rainbow, mientras Cheese con una sonrisa estúpida respondió afirmativamente-¡Pues toma esto! Con lo que Rainbow le tira su mochila, pero Cheese lo esquivo, y accidentalmente la mochila impacta fuertemente a Pinkie.

Con lo que Pinkie Pie se molesta, e insulta a Rainbow-¡Rainbow, HIJA DE PUTA!-Grito Pinkie acto seguido se tapo la boca, porque sabia que le llegaría el reto de su vida.

-Señorita-Dijo la Sra. Harshwhinny, mientras se dirigía al asiento de la joven-Usted sabe que solo hay una cosa que me desagrada y eso son los insultos-Miro fijamente a de pelos rosas esponjosos-¡Castigada!-Le grito a Pinkie-La veré después de clases-En eso toca la campana- Bueno alumnos pueden retirarse, nos vemos hasta otra clase-Se despidió la profesora.

Pinkie miro a Cheese, decepcionada ya que por su culpa Rainbow le tiro la mochila.

-¡Lo…siento!-Se disculpo Cheese.

-Sabes que…a mi también me gusta reírme de todo, pero hoy es vienes, amigo ¡VIERNES! El único día que salimos tempranos y ahora tendré que salir hasta llenar, mi cuaderno de disculpas-Se levanto y le siguió hablando-No me quiero sentar contigo otra vez-Le dijo, luego se fue con sus amigas dejando solo a Cheese.

Cheese vago todo el recreo solo, intentando distraerse con lo que encontraba, era comprensible que estuviera solo si era su primer día, no quería admitirlo, pero sentía es viejo sentimiento que rara vez lo sentía: Pena.

Al volver a clases Pinkie ya estaba sentada con Rainbow, entonces nuevamente se encontraba solo, pero en eso…

-¡Oye amigo!-Oyó Cheese, al darse vuelta-Si tu ¿Cheese, cierto?

-Si-Le dijo curioso Cheese-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto con respeto Cheese.

-Me llamo Soarin, y a la que moléstate fue a mi novia-Dijo entre risas Soarin.

-Si, jajaja espero no te hallas molestado-Dijo Cheese.

-No hay problema…de hecho me hizo reír mucho la broma…y quería preguntarte, ¿si te querías sentar conmigo el resto del día?-le pregunto Soarin, mientras le ofrecía la silla a Cheese.

-¿En serio dijo?-Dijo emocionado Cheese.

-¡Si vamos viejo!, riamos como idiotas un rato-Le dijo Soarin, y cumplió toda esa clase, Soarin quiso que Cheese olvidara, lo ocurrido y se preocupo simplemente en distraerlo, también pasaron juntos el recreo, y la ultima clase del día, al parecer ya habían se habían hecho muy cercanos, y entre sus conversaciones, Soarin quería preguntarle algo mas personal.

-Eres, increíble amigo-Le dijo Soarin admirado de su amigo-¿Podrías contarme esa historia que me ibas a contar, y justo nos interrumpió la campana?-Le pregunto Soarin a Cheese.

-Claro, pero te lo advierto es algo larga-Le advirtió Cheese.

-Da lo mismo, lo único que quiero es escucharla sonaba, interesante-Dijo Soarin.

-Bueno…cuando era joven, un niño pequeño…. nunca había sonreído-Se confeso Cheese.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Soarin sorprendido de lo que le contaba-¡GUAU! ¿Quién diría que una persona tan graciosa, no había reído toda su infancia?-Le decía Soarin mientras, Cheese solo decía si con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Te contare la primera vez que sonreí, amigo…yo soy de Manehattan, la verdad mi vida nunca fue tan divertida como para reír a cada cinco segundos como hago ahora…Un día Salí a caminar, y me encuentro con este pueblo….había risas por doquier, no entendía porque, hasta que la vi a ella…una jovencita, no mas de 8 años diría yo…-Tomo aire Cheese para proseguir-Y hizo el mismo truco que yo hice esta mañana…solo que ella uso un cocodrilo…-Esto ultimo sorprendió a Soarin ya que el sabia de quien hablaba, pero dejo que su amigo prosiguiera-Lo malo fue que…mis padres me encontraron y no pude hablar con esa chica…que sin querer me había enseñado unas de las cosas mas importantes de la vida…sonreír-Termino Cheese un poco emocionado al recordar esa historia.

Soarin decidió preguntar-¿Y sabes su nombre?-Dijo Soarin que ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Si…lo escuche por los gritos de la gente…nunca olvidare ese nombre…Pinkie Pie-Dijo Cheese.

-JAJAJAJA-Rio Soarin sin control.

-¡Oye de que te ríes! Vamos cuenta la broma-Dijo Cheese para que Soarin le contara que pasaba.

-La vida es tan irónica…-Se detuvo Soarin y apunto a Pinkie que hablaba concentradamente con Rainbow y Fluttershy-Esa chica de allá es…Pinkie Pie-Dijo mientras soltaba carcajadas Soarin, Cheese no lo podía creer todo este tiempo había hablado con la chica que le mostro las risas por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo Cheese un poco desconfiado.

-No te mentiría a ti, mi amigo…ella es Pinkie y su lagarto se llama Gummy-Dijo Soarin dejando de apuntar a Pinkie-Creo que debes devolverle el favor, amigo-Le aconsejo Soarin a Cheese.

-Si, se lo debo, mi vida se lo debe-Dijo Cheese feliz de saber que estaba en la misma clase que la chica que le enseño las risas.

Al terminar las clases, la Sra. Harshwhinny le encomendó su castigo a Pinkie, debía escribir 500 líneas en su cuaderno la frase "No debo decir groserías", pero en eso…

- Sra. Harshwhinny-Se escucho de la puerta, Pinkie y la Sra. Harshwhinny ven a la puerta, y no era nadie más que Cheese.

-Sr. Sándwich, las clases terminaron, solo quedan los castigados y como ve solo esta la señorita Pie-Termino de hablar la Sra. Harshwhinny.

-Si, pero hay algo que necesito hablar con usted…en privado-Dijo Cheese, acto seguido sale con la profesora para hablar, mientras Pinkie no tenia idea de lo que pasaba aunque quería enterarse de esto. Finalmente entran ambos y la Sra. Harshwhinny le dice a Pinkie.

-Puede irse señorita, este joven dijo que el provoco la riña entre usted y la señorita Dash-Le dijo la profesora-Que tenga buen fin de semana…en cuanto a usted caballero…solo por ser su primer día y decir la verdad a tiempo…no lo castigare-Dijo la Sra. Harshwhinny con lo que Cheese pudo respirar tranquilo-Pero…si vuelve a hacer desorden no lo perdonare tan fácilmente…¡Que tenga buen fin de semana!-Termino la Sra. Harshwhinny, mientras se iba por la puerta.

Mientras Cheese miraba a Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego se iba lentamente.

-¡Espera! Te vas así como así ¿Por qué te delataste?-Le pregunto Pinkie acercándose a Cheese.

-Porque gracias a ti y Gummy…conozco lo mejor de la vida…reír-Le dijo Cheese mientras le tocaba un hombro.

-¡Explícate!-Le dijo Pinkie.

-Esta bien, pero de camino a casa-Le dijo mientras tomaba a Pinkie de la mano y salían corriendo de la escuela, este movimiento repentino sonrojo a Pinkie. Y Cheese de camino a Sugar Cube Corner, le conto toda la historia, Pinkie no recordó hasta que conto lo de Gummy, y que Cheese lo había aprendido de ella, Pinkie se sentía muy feliz a ver que Cheese estaba completamente agradecido.

Finalmente ambos llegan a Sugar Cube Corner.

-Bueno…aquí es-Dijo Pinkie que no quería despedirse de Cheese y le dice-¿Sabes porque no nos vemos mañana?-Le dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Si! Me encantaría salir contigo mañana-Dijo con notorio nerviosismo Cheese igualmente-Mañana te paso a buscar en la tarde, a las tres…¿Vale?-Le dijo Cheese a Pinkie.

-Si…bueno adiós-Dijo Pinkie que entro rápidamente a Sugar Cube Corner. Se fue sin despedirse formalmente de Cheese, ya que tenia vergüenza, de quizás besarle la mejilla, a alguien que como había dicho…"Si no te hubiera conocido, quizás nunca habría reído"

Pinkie entro rápidamente, pero vio por la ventana como Cheese se iba, Pinkie se percataba de que ojala no lo viera. Subió a su habitación se lanzo a su cama, tomo a Gummy, lo abrazo y le dijo.

-¡Gracias Gummy! Creo que me gusta ese chico, y lo conocí gracias a que te saque de mi boca…Bueno eso no fue muy romántico…pero nosotros le enseñamos a reír, y no puedo esperar para verlo mañana-Dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Gummy.

**¡HOLY SHEET! FINALMENTE TERMINE, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, A MÍ MEGUSTO ESCRIBIRLO, BIEN VAMOS CON UNOS AVISOS DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA:**

**AVISO 1: CREO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS LO SEPARE EN TRE PARTES, PARA QUE LA HISTORIAS QUE CONTARE SE SIENTAN MAS FLUIDAS.**

**AVISO 2: DEJEN UN REVIEW, PORFA, COMO YA HE DICHO MOTIVA A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, PERO NO CREAN QUE DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, PERO IGUAL… 1 REVIEW=CARIÑO XD.**

**AVISO 3: ESTOY PROXIMO A ENTRA A CLASES Y ESTE SERA UN AÑO CLAVE EN MIS ESTUDIO, ASI QUE PROBABLEMENTE LAS ACTUALISACIONES NO SEAN TAN RAPIDAS :/ …PERO BUENO, ME COMPROMETO A 1 ACTUALIZACION POR MES, (ESTOY SEGURO QUE SERAN MAS, PERO 1 AL MES POR SI ACASO), BUENO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO…QUIZAS NOS VEAMOS MENOS, PERO NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA BOTADA, LO JURO!**

**BUENO ESO SERIA, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR CON SU REVIEW…Y NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA ¡CHAUUUUUUUUU! :D**


End file.
